The prince of Homeworld
by deathbytaco1
Summary: When I was created all I could feel was pain, but then she took it away. My creator, Pink Diamond, she gave me life, she gave me a purpose, and a family. But you took her from me, you shattered her, but there was one thing you didn't plan on, me. I'm going to find the one who shattered her, and I will make them pay. You killed my mother, get ready Rose Quartz, I'm coming for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everybody, and welcome to my Steven Universe story. This is a male OC gem story, so if you don't like that, then leave now.**

* * *

 **Update: Hey everyone I fixed the things I messed up on in this chapter, everyone is the proper height as they should be now, and I fixed Pinks** **personality slightly from before.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Steven Universe, I do own my OC and possible other OC's and this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **? pov**

The moment I open my eyes pain shot through me, I clench my eyes together as tears poor down from them. I pull my legs to my chest and then wrap my arms around my body. Everything felt as if it was about to rip itself apart, but something wraps around me and all the pain disappears. I slowly open my eyes to see what was wrapped around me. It was the arms of a pink woman, she's wearing a magenta-pink cropped shirt with puffy pink shoulder pads, pink gloves, and a skirt. She has short, fluffy pale pink hair, and magenta eyes with diamond-shaped pupils. It looked like she was wear lipstick, her pink gemstone is located on her navel and displayed in a large pentagon-shaped opening. Her hair was fluffy and looked like a cloud. She was also twice as tall as I was as she held me in her arms.

I look down at myself, my skin was a dark grey. I had a type of skin tight suit that was black and had some light grey on it, I had 4 arms, and short black hair. My gem was black and was located in the center of my chest (like Amethyst). I was scared, I don't know where I am or where I was, or who this was. I shake in fear before a powerful but caring voice comes from the pink lady. "You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you." A few moments pass before I stop shaking, I turn to look at her as she looked down at me with a smile.

Before anything else could happen another voice speaks causing me to jump slightly. "My Diamond," Said another female voice, "forgive me, but you should be resting."

"But Pearl." So this lady was called Diamond? "Look at what I made, I finally have something of my own!" She said excitedly and she held me closer.

"Yes my Diamond, but I don't think they would like to be crushed from your hug." She seemed to realize that she was holding me to tight and loosened her grip a bit. But I was still scared of the Diamond holding me.

"I'm sorry." She said in a soothing voice as she gave a sympathetic look. "I didn't mean to scare you. Please, don't be afraid of me." Once again I slowly look at the large woman in the eyes, a bit cautious of who was holding me up. She smiled as I looked at her. "Hello." She said in polite tone.

"Um, hello." My voice was quiet and she could easily tell I was scared.

She frowns, "You are scared of me aren't you?"

I look down in embarrassment and fear. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no no no don't worry!" She said quickly but in a calm tone. "You have nothing to worry about, after all you are the first of your kind. So it is ok to be confused or scared even." I look back up to her and smile.

Before anything else could happen the sound of something opening catches my attention.

 **/LINE\\\**

 **No pov**

Blue Diamond walked down the hall towards Pink Diamond. She hadn't spoken to Pink in a while, once she arrived she saw Pink quickly hide something behind her back. Blue raised an eyebrow, "Pink, what do you have behind you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she held the male gem in her arms behind her. Only he wasn't staying still, she felt her creation start to wiggle around in her grasp, she kept trying to hold him steady but couldn't get him to stop.

"Your acting strange, show me what you have behind you."

"I have no idea what your-"

"Pink who is that behind you?" Pink Diamond sighed and moved the male gem in front of her. "This is my creation."

"What do you mean your creation?"

"Well, I used pieces of my own gem to make him." She said with a smile.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Blue yells in shock and horror. She quickly moves towards Pink and begins to examine her gem.

Pink pushes her away after Blue found nothing wrong. "Blue I'm fine, I had my gem healed the moment I got the shards, so don't worry." Blue Diamond steps back and then looks at the male gem in Pinks arms.

She held out her hand, "May I see him?" The male gem looks at his creator and she motions him forward, he slowly walked onto Blue Diamonds hand and she brings him near her face. He was a bit smaller than a pearl judging by his size, he had a black and grey outfit, 4 arms, and short black hair. His gem was black and was located in the center of his chest (like Amethyst). His two eyes looked back at her in slight fear, she gave a soft smile and used one finger to rub his head. "He certainly is cute." A small smile appears on the male gem, Blue lifted Pink up as well, Pink then joins in and starts to rub his head as well.

"I think I'll call you, Onyx." Onyx smiled even brighter at receiving his new name.

Before either of them could react a purple light flooded the room an pushed the Diamonds back. When both of them could see again, they were shocked to see what or who was standing in the room, now holding Onyx in their hand and rubbing his head with her other hand. She about 2/3 the height of Blue Diamond, her skin was a bright purple, her hair was a dark purple and went down her back like Blues hair, she had on a long dark purple dress like Blue but it had a slight resemblance to Pinks dress as well. Before them stood another Diamond, Purple Diamond. Her gem was on her stomach area, her dress had short sleeves, and she smiled as Onyx happily sat there and accepted his head being petted, seemingly unaware that it was neither Pink or Blue holding him.

Both Diamonds stood in shock, where had this Diamond come from? There was only 4 Diamonds in existence, two of them being Pink and Blue, and since neither White nor Yellow ever mentioned other Diamonds, how was there another one here? "Who are you?" Asked Pink getting ready to take Onyx back by force. Said male gem finally seemed to realize something was wrong. He opened his eyes and looked up at the new Diamond petting his head. He jumped from her hand but she caught him.

"That could have been bad." Said Purple as she turned towards the other Diamonds. "Hello, I am Purple Diamond, thank you for helping me become real." The other Diamonds and Onyx stare blankly at her. "Oh, allow me to explain."

 **/LINE\\\**

To say the Diamonds and Onyx were shocked was an understatement, apparently Purple was the fusion of Blue and Pink. Except she only had one gem. Not even Purple knew how she came to be, but she only knew that when she came to be, Onyx was the first thing she saw. She had basic Knowledge of things so she didn't need to learn much. Pink and Blue decided that they should show Onyx and Purple to White and Yellow Diamond.

Onyx, who had eventually gotten used to Purple, was currently crawling around in Purples long hair. He would occasionally pop his head out, look around, and then disappear into her hair again. Pink apologized and in a motherly tone tried to get Onyx to get out. Purple waved it off saying it was alright and that he was just playing. Purple then asked Pearl and Blue Pearl to go play with him. Not wanting to disobey a Diamond, they disappeared into her hair to play with the young gem.

The three Diamonds walked into a large room with White and Yellow Diamonds discussing something. Both stopped when they saw Pink and Blue walking towards them, but were shocked when they saw another Diamond with them. White remained quiet while watching the Diamond with curiosity, Yellow was not so reserved. "Blue, Pink, who is this?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Before either of them could respond Onyx decided to make his presence know by popping out of Purples hair and rested on her head. The Pearls fell out of her hair less gracefully but quickly stood back up and went to their Diamonds. Onyx looked around him, noticing everyone present was staring at him. He soon spotted Yellow and White. Surprised by the giant ladies he lost his balance and fell off Purples head, Purple quickly caught him and gave him back to Pink who held him close to her. "This is Purple Diamond and Onyx, Purple Diamond is mine and Blues fusion, and Onyx was made from shards of my own gem, which I healed the moment I got the shards." She explained. Yellow and White walked over towards the others. White decided to examine Purple and Yellow looked at Onyx. Yellow held out her hand and Pink slowly moved Onyx into her hand, she started to poke Onyx all over and Pink could see he didn't like it. She reached over and tried to take her creation but a bright orange light blinded everyone present in the room.

Once The light died down, everyone could only stare in shock. Holding Onyx was another Diamond, an Orange Diamond. She stood as tall as the other Purple, she had a short dress on and her that resembled Yellows outfit but was shorter. It even had the shoulder pass Yellow had, her gem was in the same location as Pink and Purples. Her skin was a light orange and her hair was a bright orange that seemed like fire, her outfit seemed to be every shade of orange. She rubbed the boy's head carefully, Purple was smiling as she walked over towards the two as the others could only stare in shock. "Another new Diamond!?" they all thought. Onyx seemed relaxed in the presence of the new Diamond.

After a while the Diamonds spoke and discovered that Orange was the fusion of Yellow and Pink. Another Diamond, another fusion, White Diamond watched the interaction of the others, trying to figure out how they came to be. She abruptly stood up having realized the connection between Orange and Purples appearance. She walked over towards the male gem and gently picked him up. The male gem looked back at the monarch. She moved over towards Blue and Yellow before speaking. "Both of you come here, now." The two did so, and stood in front of White and Onyx. "I believe I know how Purple and Orange came to be. If you would, place a finger on Onyx." Yellow and Blue did so, the moment they did a blinding green light filled the room.

Once the light died down Blue and Yellow looked surprised to see Onyx no longer in Whites hand. White smiled as she looked behind the pair, standing behind Blue and Yellow was a new gem, Green Diamond. She stood as tall as the Yellow and Blue, her outfit was very similar to Blues only it was slightly shorter, and she had long turquoise hair flow behind her. Her skin was a bright emerald, and resting in her hand was Onyx, seemingly passed out. "And there you have it." Stated White, "He is the reason for the new Diamonds."

Pink walked over and picked up her creation, smiling with pride. She looked back at the others, "What do we do now?"

The Diamonds discussed what was to happen, they had all come to the decision to announce the new Diamonds and the gem responsible for their creation to Homeworld. The Diamonds were so happy that Onyx was given the second highest ranking in all of Homeworld, the only ones above him where the Diamonds themselves. Years later Pink decided that a colony would be started on a planet called Earth. Only something went horribly wrong, a general turned against the Diamonds, a Rose Quarts. Onyx had been poofed before this had happened, so when he came back he was confused as to where his mother was. When they explained what happened he was heartbroken, the one who brought him into this world, was shattered. He was so angry and sad that he ran from the other Diamonds he ran through Homeworld, looking everywhere for Pink. No one stopped him, every gem on Homeworld felt sad when they learned Pink Diamond was shattered, they couldn't imagine what he was felling right now.

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Onyx pov**

I ran, I'm not gonna stop till I find her. They were lying, they had to be. Any moment now Pink is gonna jump out and say it was a joke. We'll hug and everything will be fine. Tears wouldn't stop running down my face, I don't know for how long I ran but I eventually stop, unable to run. I fall to my knees and let the tears fall, I'm not sure how much time passes as I kneel there. Eventually I hear foot steps approaching me, I turn and see an Amethyst and a Black Pearl (Looks like Pearl only her clothes are grey and mostly black, her skin is light gray and her hair is pitch black). I look back down. "Go away." I yell at them. "I'm sorry but we can't." Said the Amethyst "The Diamonds want you to return. They want you to get better, the loss of Pink Diamond hurt them to, running away won't solve anything." Both gems walk over to me and place a hand on my back. My eyes widen as a blinding grey light covers the area.

When the light dies down, I find myself wrapped in a tight 4 armed hug. Both the Amethyst and Black Pearl where passed out on the ground. I look at the gem hugging me, her skin was a light grey, and thick, wavy, black hair. Her hair extends slightly past her calves, tied back into a ponytail by a purple band. Extending from off the sides of the ponytail are two small pigtails in the front tied by dark grey ties and chin-length bangs, which resemble Pearl's. She at least twice as tall as the Amethyst. Her outfit consists of a strapless grey top with a drape in the front and back that went down to her shins, that had a black symbol at the base similar to my gem. She also had on black pants that reached her shins, and she had on light grey shoes as well (Imagine Opal but is grey and black instead of her usual colors and has only one gem). Her gem was grey and located on her stomach area, like Pink. When I see this more tears start to flow, but the gem hugs me tighter.

After a while I return the hug and feel slightly better, only slightly. She wipes the tears from my eyes as we let go of one another and I look up at her. "So, what should I call you." I ask not sure what to do. Last time I did this I had the Diamonds to help me. She chuckles a bit before picking me up and putting me on her back. "I'm Grey Opal, and you should hold on tight." Before I could ask what she meant Grey Opal picks up the other two gems and leaps up a building.

As Grey Opal leaps from building to building I tell her the way back towards the Diamonds. We arrive at a large purple building with a Purple Diamond symbol on it. When Opal gets close enough a hexagon shaped door opens and she walks in and places the still unconscious gem near a desk with a now frightened Pearl was working. "Um, excuse me." She said as Opal walked past her. Opal stops and scowls at the Pearl. Before anything else could happen I interjected

"I'm here to see Purple Diamond, she should be expecting me." I say trying to prevent Opal from getting angry, I still don't know what she is capable of.

"Oh, I'll let her know your here." She goes to press a few buttons on a screen but I stop her.

"That won't be necessary, I'll tell her myself."

"Of course sir." She says in a scared tone.

I direct Opal to another hexagon shaped door. I get off her back and she frowns a bit before we walk through. I see Purple Diamond pacing back and forth in front of her throne, Purple Pearl was trying to calm her down. "My Diamond, nearly all of Homeworld is looking for him. He will be found soon, you have nothing to fear." Purple Diamond stopped and looked at her Pearl.

"I know, it's just, I can only imagine how he feels. He was made from another gem, not from an injector, I don't-" She freezes as she takes notice of me. I give a nervous wave, but before I could say anything Purple picks me up wraps me in a hug. "Where have you been, are you ok, do you have any idea how worried I was!?" She yells, but not with anger.

"I'm fine." I say non-convincingly. "And I'm sorry. But there is someone I want you to meet." I motion towards Opal who waved Purple. Purple lowered her hand and Opal stepped on, and was lifted up so she was directly in front of Purple's face.

She looks at Opal with curiosity, "And who might this be. "Well. . . "

I explain to Purple Diamond how Grey Opal came to be, after that the other Diamonds were amazed with what I had created, they brought in more Gems, seeing if I could do the same with them. Soon enough there were hundreds of new Gems on Homeworld, Gems like Opal's, Garnet's, Sardonyx's, Sugalite's, Malachite's, Alexandrite's, Moonstones, and hundreds more. (All the fusions are as tall as Opal but if need be they can go to their original size and are all healthy fusions. So a Malachite has two legs and four arms, and Garnets look like the the one in the show but each fusion only has one gem. The fusions are separate from the gems the were fused from. Each Gem has a Diamond Symbol on them for their court instead of a star.)

As more and more fusions were being made, the Diamonds came to a decision to let me have my own court, soon enough I had gems with my own symbol. After that day the generation of fusion gems had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I will be introducing a few new gems to the story** **today, I do not own two of these OC gems but I helped edit them so I was given permission to use them in my story. Credit goes to Scribblez874 for the two OC's.**

* * *

 **Update: Fixed it!**

* * *

 **Onyx pov**

I was sitting down and thinking about the past, after I had made so many fusion gems all those years ago I was ready to go and finish off Rose Quartz. However I discovered that Yellow, White, and Blue had already taken care of all the gems on Earth. I was sad that I didn't get to do it myself but I guess this was ok.

After that day every fusion I created had joined my court and were allowed to join another Diamonds court if they chose to. Which many of them did, and now they have a black hexagon symbol, which is the symbol for my court, with what ever diamond they chose symbol in the center of it, many of the Gems that followed Pink had joined my court.

I was currently sitting in my throne looking over multiple reports, I'll never understand how the Diamonds do this. As I look through each report I notice something strange, one of these was meant for a Peridot in Yellow Diamonds court, this happens every once and a while, didn't I patched that bug? Oh well, I stand up from my thrown and all the screens disappear. I exit my throne room and a Black Pearl looks at me from her desk, "Is everything ok my Prince?" I look over at her and smile.

"Yes Pearl, everything is fine, I'm just going to head over to Yellow Diamond's to deliver a report that was sent to me by mistake. And yes I'm aware that it would be faster to digitally send it but I haven't seen her in a while." Pearl nodded and pressed a few buttons on her screen, a small transport then shows up in front of me. I thank Pearl before I enter and it flies towards Yellow Diamonds throne room.

Once I arrive I step off the transport and it flies away, I then open the door and make my way towards Yellow. When she hears the door open she look towards me seemingly a bit annoyed but smiles when she sees it was me. She stands up from her throne and moves towards me, "Onyx, it's nice to see you." She lowers her hand and she lifts me up. "What brings you here? We didn't have anything scheduled did we?"

"No nothing really, I just wanted to say hi before I deliver something that was sent to me by mistake." I hold up the holographic screen to show her who it was assigned to.

Yellows eyes narrowed for a moment to examine the image before another holographic screen appears and she types in a few commands, "She is currently in the archives. It was nice to see you Onyx, you should drop by more often." She says with a smile.

I thank her and make my way to the archives, it was an insanely large computer that storred every single piece of Gem history. Only the Diamonds and myself had full access to all the data, mostly because it also revealed some of the less flattering moments in history. I still can't believe some of the things on there.

I move through the smaller terminals till I come across the Peridot. I look over her shoulder to see what she was looking at, and it seems she was doing reasurch on a Gem geo weapon called the cluster. I don't think I've heard of that before. "Whatcha looking at?"

Peridot doesn't even turn to see who had spoken, "I'm doing important reasurch, please don't disturb me." She said a bit annoyed.

"Oh, can I see?" I ask getting more and more curious by the second.

"No, now please go away."

"Please?" I ask and not stopping anytime soon.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!" She yells and starts to turn. "Now for the last time leave me-" she stops when she looks at me. She gains a horrified expression before she gets on her hands and knees. "FORGIVE ME MY PRINCE!" She yells. "I'm sorry I wasn't aware it was you! I was so busy that-" She continues on about how sorry she was and I give a small laugh.

"It's alright Peridot I'm not angry. I am actually here to deliver this." I hand her the data and she puts in into a nearby computer. Before she has a chance to look at it a notification appears on one of her screens, something about a Robinoid arriving on a planet. She ran towards a nearby transport and disappeared. Not really having much else to do I follow the path she took.

Once I arrive at a control room I spot Peridot looking very angry and hitting her control panel angrily, "What's wrong?" I ask.

Peridot looks back at me, "Sorry my Prince, I am supposed to be running a check on a Geo weapon on earth but something keeps destroying my plug robinoids. Now I'm running behind scheduled." I felt bad for Peridot, I know how most of them like to be on time. Well, I don't really have anything else to do right now.

"I'll help." Peridot freezes, she turns to look at me.

"My Prince I don't want to trouble you with something so-"

"It's fine." I cut her off, "It's no problem, besides, you seem like a nice gem to be around." She turns away but I swear I saw her turn a darker shade of green (blushing), wonder why? I move over to the control panel and the moment I touch it the screens turn black and the symbol for my court appears. I type in a few commands and a black triangle shaped plug robinoid appeared on the screen. These were custom robinoids that were almost indestructible and were capable of defending themselves, if something was destroying Peridots robinoids, they won't be able to break this one.

We waited till the Robinoid arrives on the planet before we meet up again, it was only about a day's wait. Once my robinoid activates the kindergarten control room I activate the manual controls. Orbs of grey light appear around my two lower hands as larger stone hands appear in the control room, while I used the controls, Peridot appeared on the screen to watch what I was doing. I was on a smaller screen on the bottom corner but it only showed me as a shadow, I moved the hands to connect with the interface while Peridot started to log the event. I started to scan the perimeter as she kept narrating everything I did, I didn't mind though, "You shouldn't need to concern yourself with this Gem tech, it is simply archaic." She said to my but I keep smiling as I do my work.

"I dunno, I think it looks pretty cool." The new voice caused me to freeze in my work, I disconnect the hands and turn to find the source of the voice, it looked to be a human. He had on a red shirt with a yellow star in the center, a pair of blue pants, and a strange type of footwear. "Hi, I'm Steven." He said and raised his hand.

The screen moves to get a better look at him, "There appears to be an infestation of, 'Stevens', in the kindergarten." Said Peridot as I watched the strange creature. While also laughing a bit at how Peridot didn't know this was a human.

"Naw, I'm not so bad once you get to know me."

"And how many more Steven's are present in this area?" Peridot asked him.

"Oh, just me."

"Mm, that's a relief. So tell me, have Steven's replaces 'Humans' as the dominant species on earth?" I laughed, did she really not know he was a human?

"Oh no there's lots of humans, there's my dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, Onion . . . I think." I'm not sure what this Onion is but they sound strange. "Lot's of people!" He said excitedly. Peridot was typing down all this info for her report. "Now I get to ask a question. What are you doing?"

"Just picking up where we left off." I move the hands to either side of him and try to grab him, I didn't want to hurt him, but to my surprise a Garnet stops them and forces them apart, the force caused me to get flung away from the controls since they were directly linked to me. I move back over to Peridot and watch her as she takes the controls. "A gem?!" Shouted Peridot in surprise. Then what seemed to be a Pearl and an Amethyst, a small one at that, jump next to the Steven. "More!? But the red eye didn't report the presence of any Gems on this planet." Hmm, now that was strange.

"That's because we destroyed it!" Said the Pearl, was this one a warrior Pearl? Ever since the the fusion of other gems some Pearls were allowed to fight if they were able to prove themselves against other gems. There weren't that many but they were strong, but this one seemed familiar to me, almost like I knew her from somewhere.

"You what!" Said Peridot in shock again, now this was interesting. "But the records say that gems were wiped out on earth. "Wait a minute, you're the one that have been destroying my plug robinoids. Are you the reason the Homeworld Warp is down again!? Is this your bizarre icon!? RRRGGG! Why do you keep destroying my things!?"

"Because we are the Crystal Gems! We're still alive and the guardians of this planet, and all it's living creatures."

"Crystal Gems?" Asked Peridot in confusion before the gems start to fight Peridot and the giant hands only for them to destroy the main power source. Peridot managed to say one last thing before the connection was cut off, "I'm reporting this!" The screen goes black and Peridot starts to shout in anger while I process the information, so the Crystal Gems were still alive. But Rose Quartz didn't seem to be with them. "If there gonna get in my way I'll just have to get someone to take care of it for me."

"Peridot." She jumped and turned to look at me, "I'm approving you to go to earth in order to resume your work, but I will be accompanying you with my personal escorts." She looked scared out of her gem.

"M-my Prince." She said in a very nervous tone, "There is no need for you to accompany me to earth, or your generals-" I raise my hand and she goes quiet.

"Peridot, I said I would help you, and I intend to keep my word. I also do not want there to be even the slightest chance of failure. Now, you will also be assigned a Jasper to accompany you to the planet."

She looked like she wanted to retort but kept silent, "Of course my Prince, I will notify you when I am ready to depart." I nod before leaving the room to find the nearest transport. I get on and it flies away to my control area, Now that I was alone I could think in peace, the Crystal Gems were still alive but there is no confirmation of Rose Quartz being alive with them. I still wasn't going to take any chances with them.

I arrived back at my palace and I made my way to the control room, I passed by Black Pearl who spoke up, "How was you delivery my Prince?" She asked as she looked up at me as I smile.

"It went fine Pearl, a bit more revealing on a few subjects that I originally thought, but none the less I found it enjoyable."

"That is good to hear, oh you also have visitors. They are waiting for you in your throne room." She then went back to working on her holographic screens.

I wasn't expecting anyone today, wonder who it is? I walk into my throne room and I spot my personal escorts, two of the best generals in the gems armies. Both of them stood about as tall as a Sapphire, the first one was Cherry Quartz, but she likes to go by Cherry, her dress covered her whole body aside from her head and you could faintly see her fingers sticking out of her sleeves. Her skin resembled a humans but had a slight pink tint to it, her hair was cherry red and reached just down past her shoulders, her hair curled at the end as well, her hair was similar to a Sapphires only it was shorter and you could see her two bright red eyes. Her bright red gem was in her hair which gave the illusion of an item called a hair pin and was rounded with a hexagon shape to it. Over her chest was the symbol for my court, and she had an innocent smile on. But don't let that innocent look fool you, she has shattered more gems than you can count.

The second Gem was Peace Jade, though she likes to go by Jade. Jade had on a white dress similar to something a pearl would wear but a bit longer, she had a green sash around her mid section, her outfit had no sleeves which showed her skinny arms that were like a Sapphires. Her skin was a light green with white spots that looked like tattoos going down her arms, legs, and even over her eyes. Her legs were visible and she had on white shoes. Her gem was green and white and located in the center of her forehead and a circle with a triangle design on it. Jade was a calm gem but she almost never loses a fight, if you were foolish enough to make her angry, well lets just say being shattered would be a mercy.

Once they saw me they both ran up to me, "Onyx!" Yelled Cherry who wrapped herself around one of my arms with a death grip, "We're finally back, you have no idea how boring it was on Centurian 4." She explained what had happened but mostly how boring it was. I turn to Jade who looked concerned.

"Is something wrong Jade?" The only response I got was her pointing to my lower left and right hands, Cherry had stopped talking as we all looked at my hands. It looked like I had been injured a bit more than I thought before, "Oh that's nothing." I say to try and not cause them both to over react. Suffice to say it didn't work.

Cherry grabbed my hands and looked at them intently before she bolted out the door. "Who hurt you my prince, they will receive the ultimate punishment." Jade said in a deadly tone.

"No one, this is a simple misunderstanding."

 **One explanation later**

"And now we're here." I finish explaining to her.

Jade though for a moment, "So, when will we be heading to Earth my prince?"

"Well, first I will let the Diamonds know that we are going away for a while. Then we will have to get the ship ready to accompany Peridot."

 ***BOOM*** The door had been kicked open causing both Jade and I to jump in shock, Cherry had just kicked the door in and was carrying Peridot tied up and crying her eyes out as she struggled to free herself from the small red gem. "I found the culprit!"

I let out a sigh, "By the Diamonds."

 **Another explanation later**

I finish explaining what had happened to Cherry, who looked to be in deep thought "So I don't get to kill her?" Asked Cherry.

"NO! You can't kill her." I say to Cherry who looks sad but reluctantly lets Peridot go who bolts out the door without a word. I sigh, I really need something to do while we wait for Peridot to be ready for are trip to earth. I walk out the door as well along with Cherry and Jade to Pearl who looks over at me.

"Do you need anything my Prince?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes Pearl, could you send a message to the Diamonds that I will be heading to Earth for a while, I will also need my personal ship ready for departure at a moments notice, and also can you tell me which arena is currently active?"

Pearl nodded and typed a few things into the holographic computer before looking back up at me, "Arena 7 is currently active at the moment and fighting will begin soon. If you leave now you can get there as it starts." I thank her and the three of us head out for the arena. Ever since I made all the fusion gems there has been a lot more fighting in arena's, mostly from gems who wanna prove they're better than fusions. But there was one event that brought in a lot of gems to these things, fusion fights. A fusion fight is exactly what it sounds like, multiple gems, either of the same type or different fuse and fight to see which gems come out on top. Or you can chose the third option where a single gem fights a fusion, now those are entertaining.

Once we arrive at the arena several gems notice us and lead us to one of the thrones that are kept for either me or a Diamond should we ever attend a fight. I sit on my throne while Cherry and Jade sat in smaller seats next to me, I looked down at the arena as several large screens appears so everyone else could see while I had a perfect view of the arena. The inside of the arena was mostly white with a triangle like pattern on the floor and was a ten foot drop bellow the lowest stands.

A small section in they center of the arena opened up and a platform with a gem on it rose up into the air, her image was also broadcast on the floating screens. The gem that appeared on the screen was Star Ruby, she was as tall as a Pearl but that's were the similarities end. She had bright red skin and wild blood red hair that covered one side of her face and reached down to her ankles and looked like fire, her outfit was a darker red than her skin and resembled what an Amethyst would wear. The eye that was visible was a bright red and her gem was located on her chest and had a square shape design on it.

Star Ruby was from Orange Diamonds court, which was obvious due to the Orange Diamond symbol she had, Star Ruby grinned before pulling out a microphone, "Gems of all shapes and sizes!" She announced to the crowd, "Welcome to Arena 7! Today we have a very special guest, the Prince of Homeworld, the son of Pink Diamond." Everyone closed their eyes and made the diamond salute and it was quiet for a few moments before she spoke up again, "And one of the best fighters on Homeworld, Prince Onyx!" There was an uproar of cheering from the other gems and I smile and wave. "So let's make these fights extra special." She pointed to both ends of the oval shaped arena and two gems walk into the arena from one side while a single gem came in from the other side. The first one was a Aquamarine with her gem on her forehead and the second gem was a yellow opal who's gem was on her chest.

On the other side there was a Sugalite who walked into the arena. Once both groups stopped near the center before Star Ruby spoke "Alright you four, you know the rules. First team to poof the other teams gems is the winner, fusion is allowed special powers are allowed, and weapons from your gem and ones made by the Arena builders are allowed. And most importantly, NO SHATTERING." She made that rule very clear.

I watched as the gems started to fight the Sugalite, other gems had joined in the fray but the fight was mostly one sided in favor of the purple gem, that is until gems started to fuse. All the gems fighting the Sugalite fused into an Amazonite, the gem was bright Turquoise and had 6 arms, her hair was long, light green, and wild. She pulled out her weapons which became two large battle-axes before swinging them down at the purple gem. Once the axes hit a large cloud of smoke covered the arena, I narrowed my eyes to try and see what was happening. The dust started to clear, and to my surprise, the Sugalite had caught the axes!

I grin, my fusion gems were a force to be reckoned with. Sugalite ripped the axe's for the other gems hands and used her own weapons to slice the fusion in half causing a puff of smoke to cover the area. Once it cleared I could now see the defeated unfused gems on the ground as Sugalite held her fist up in triumph.

The fights continued for a while, Sugalite pretty much defeated every challenger that came her way, except for that close call with a Phantom Quartz that ended in a draw. While I could stay here and watch fights all day, I still had things I needed to do before I left for Earth, starting with some information that surprised me. Apparently a Gem had recently arrived on Homeworld that has been gone since the war, a Lapis Lazuli if I remember correctly. I wonder if she knows who I am?

While I was heading back to my throne room, Cherry and Jade went off to get ready by gathering more of my generals. I arrive back at my place and start to prepare for departure as well, but to my surprise I'm greeted by Orange Diamond when I arrived. I walked up to her and she seemed happier than usual, "Hello Onyx." She said in a calm tone as she put her hand down so I could stand on it. She brought me to eye level, "How have you been?" She asked.

"Pretty good, I was about to prepare to head to Earth for a while. What brings you here?" I ask with a smile of my own.

"Am I not allowed to visit?" She asked with a playful smile.

"I just wasn't expecting too see you today."

"Well I wanted to surprise you with a gift." She lifted up her other hand to reveal a large black and grey scythe, the blade was about 3 feet long and looked sharp enough to cut through just about anything. The staff part of it was taller than I was and I could see black lines running through the weapon, I had a good idea what they were for and I smiled. Those Crystal Gems were in for one hell of a surprise. "I had my best Bismuths help me build that for you, I also infused my own fire into it."

I look at the scythe in shock, her own fire? Orange Diamonds fire was able to burn as hot as a star if she wanted, maybe even hotter, if she added some of it to the scythe then it could possibly do the same. I picked up the scythe and the black lines on it started to resemble black magma, I smiled as I swung the blade around and it felt natural to use it. "It's perfect, I love it!" I hug Orange as she held me closer to return the hug.

"You should also be able to use your own powers with the weapon to enhance it as well. I hope that you put my gift to good use, I'll visit you an Earth once I finish my work to see how you're doing."

"I will, and I'll tell you everything that happened next time I see you." She set me down before she said goodbye and went back to her palace to finish her work. I raise the scythe and rest it on my shoulder as I walk inside, let's see what this thing can do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

* * *

 **Update: Fixed it!**

* * *

 **Onyx pov**

After I got my new weapon I spent the remaining time on Homeworld training and fighting with it in the arena, I had to fuse my arms so I only had two so I could give my opponents a somewhat fair fight. I also decided to keep them fused for a while, I needed to get use to the feeling of only having two arms. I mastered fighting with my weapon along with using my own powers and the ones that the weapon granted me. Soon enough it was time to head to earth, I made my way towards my personal ship while Peridot filled me in on what was going to happen.

Peridot and I made our way to a large hanger with multiple ships waiting to launch, the first one was a large green shaped hand which was a usual shape for a gem ship these days. My ship however was a different story, my ship was metallic black and resembled something similar to a large M, only the sides resembled blades while several boosters were on the ship, and was as large as one of the Diamonds and was is the same class as a warship. Once we get close enough all the gems present stand in two lines and salute to me, "My Prince!" They all said simultaneously.I grin at the sight of all my generals in one place, Peridot heads to her ship to wait for Jasper and the Lapis to arrive, I order my generals to board my ship and prepare for take off.

 **No pov**

Onyx sat in the captains chair as his ship traveled at near light speed towards earth, his generals were at their posts or preparing themselves for what was to come. All of the generals were dressed in a full body black armor that covered their whole body aside from their hair, they each had their own weapon that was part gem destabilizer and actual weapon if that didn't work. Their armor was also capable of generating a black force field to protect them if in danger. Every Gem on the ship would die for their Prince and would kill anyone who would try to hurt him in a heart beat. That being said, the ship was filled with a psychotic glee of repaying the Crystal Gems for the pain they caused their Prince.

Once the ship came out of near light speed, it followed close behind Peridots ship. As the ships descended an alert appeared on the screens, a large energy beam was heading straight for us. For Onyx's ship it was no concern, but Peridot's ship had to activate the shield to prevent it from taking damage. After that the ship wasn't attacked again till it was closer to the ground by what appeared to be more arrows than anyone could count.

Once the ships landed, Onyx's ship opened and his generals surrounded the Crystal Gems and pointed their weapons at them. The Crystal Gems were confused at who they were but tried not to show fear. A large green orb rolled onto the pointer finger of the ship before it opened to reveal Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis. Onyx jumped from his ship and landed next to them, his blade over his shoulder and was glaring at the Crystal Gems.

"That's them alright." Said Peridot. "There the ones that keep breaking my machines."

"This is it?" Asked Jasper in an annoyed tone.

"Jasper!" Peridot said very annoyed, "They keep interfering with my work!"

Jasper sighs, "Looks like another waste of my time."

"I was expecting more of them." Onyx said as he looked down at the Gems.

Jasper looked behind her and grabbed Lapis, "Hey, get over here." She pulled Lapis to look at the Crystal Gems, she let go and Lapis glared at her. Lapis then looked at Steven and she looked more concerned than angry. It went unnoticed to most. "This is their base?"

"Yes." Lapis spoke while looking away.

 **Onyx pov**

"You need to leave immediately!" Yelled the Garnet.

"Yah step off!" Yelled the small Amethyst.

"This is not a Gem controlled planet." Spoke the Pearl, seriously why do I feel like I know her from somewhere?

I remembered these three from before, I know Jasper might want to fight them so I won't tell Cherry the Garnet was responsible for hurting me before, for now. The four of us jump down, "Neither of you see Rose Quartz?" I tighten my grip on on weapon causing Peridot to jump, "Oh what a shame, I hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground." My Generals cheered in response. "But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost defective Pearl? A puny overcooked runt? And this shameless display?" She then noticed the human who's name was Steven if I believe. "What is that?" She pointed at him, which caused the Crystal Gems to seem more on edge. Why are they so concerned with a human?

"It calls itself, The Steven." Peridot informed her.

"He's just a human!" Lapis interjected suddenly, "He isn't a threat at all, he's not one of them!"

"I know what a human is. You don't need me for this." Jasper started to walk back to her ship, "Just blast them with the ship."

"Ugh, fine." Replied Peridot who activated the ships weapons system, while she did that I made a hand signal for my generals to activate their shield to trap the gems from escaping and to protect themselves. "Fireing."

The beam shot directly at the Crystal Gems but I watched the human jumped right in front of the beam. The resulting explosion caused a massive cloud of smoke, but once it cleared my eyes widened in shock. "That shield, that symbol!" Jasper sounded just as surprised. "You, you have the power of Rose Quartz!"

"Now do you believe I needed an escort?" Peridot asked.

"Fire a garage wide spread." A beam shot out from the ship and caused another explosion and cover the area in smoke again. Jasper and I walked over to Steven/Rose while he/she was down. "Rose, why do you look like that? Why are you so weak?"

"Don't hurt him!" Lapis yelled.

"You knew about this!?" I yell at her before trying to keep my emotions in control.

"It wasn't relevant to the mission!"

"Forget about the mission."

"What!?" Peridot exclaimed annoyed.

"The Diamonds need to see this . . . thing." Rose/Steven started to look scared but the Garnet erupted from the sand and looked like she was about to punch me, I smirked and moved out of the way and Jasper intercepted the hit causing everyone to get knocked back. The Garnet told Rose/Steven to run before charging again, "Private Gem destabilizer." Jasper pulls out the destabilizer and charges as well before hitting the Garnet in the chest, her body was covered in electricity before it literally started to fall apart. After a moment she exploded in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a Ruby and a Sapphire gem. Steven/Rose looked horrified, "I was there you know. At the first war for this garbage planet. I fought against your armies, I respected your tactics. But this." She grabs him by his shirt, "This is sick."

"Unhand him!" Yelled the Pearl.

"I don't get what your planning Rose, but look. Your base is taken, your armies are ruined. You have failed!" She tossed Steven/Rose away from her and they landed at my feet. I look up at the Amethyst and Pearl, I make a fist and two Generals rush over and poof them in an instant. I look down at the one who killed my mother.

"Hello Rose, I thought I might never get a chance to repay you for what you did to me." They started to crawl away from me in fear, "I still plan on bringing you to Homeworld, but that doesn't mean this won't be satisfying." I raise my scythe and bring it down to strike them, but instead something crashes into me and I crash into the ground in front of the Crystal Gems base. I pull myself up and look back at where I was, all of my generals were in shock, Peridot looked horrified and Jasper looked pissed. What had hit me was a large hand made of water, by Lapis. I stand up and my generals all pull out their weapons but I decided to speak up, "STOP!" They all froze and looked at me. "Lapis, if you can give me a good reason why you prevented me from getting my revenge by hitting me with a giant water hand, I might let you off the hook."

"I won't just stand by while you hurt my friend!" She yelled and floated in the air with her wings.

"Okay then, lets do this." I motion for everyone to move back and my general activate a barrier for protection. Lapis raised her hands and two large water hands rose from the ocean. she then made a clapping motion causing the hands to move in a similar way. I smirk and raise my scythe, the sand beneath me started to swirl and then form into a large shield made of sand. The water collides with the shield and both explode everywhere, I look up at Lapis and smirk, "I'm not the best fighter on Homeworld for nothing." I spin my scythe and use my powers to make my own hands made of sand to attack Lapis who was surprised to see my powers. She barely manages to dodge them but the arms then exploded into hundreds of small spears which knocked her to the ground.

She stood back up and I started to walk towards her, she summons multiple arms to try and stop me but I simply waved my scythe around to have the earth create just as many to stop her. Then she started to get desperate, she raised both her hands and a massive wave started heading towards me, I grin before I raise my weapon. Immediately it's engulfed in fire, I swing the blade and a wave of fire heads straight for the water. The moment they make contact the water turns to steam while the fire heads straight for Lapis. She was to shocked to avoid all of it causing her to fall to the ground.

I stand over her as she was close to passing out, she looks at me weakly, "If it makes you feel any better, Ro-Steven won't be harmed till we get to Homeworld." She seemed to relax a little before I swing my scythe and poof her. I pick up her Gem and head back to Peridots ship, I decided I'm taking her ship back, several of my generals also board the ship. Cherry and Jade being two of them.

Once everyone is on board we head for the planets upper atmosphere, once there the ships waited while we decide what to do. I was originally here to help Peridot but Rose Quartz . . . .

 **/LINE\\\**

I couldn't take part in the decision making because I didn't want my emotions to cloud my judgment. I was currently walking around the ship waiting for a decision on what we were gonna be doing. I was currently standing in front of the Sapphire that made the garnet fusion for the Crystal Gems, she had been singing non stop since she came out of her Gem. That is until I walked in front of her cell.

"Any reason you stopped singing?" I ask her.

". . . . "

"Why did you defect from Homeworld?"

". . . ."

"Are you going to respond or should I just leave?"

" . . . ."

My generals didn't seem to like her ignoring me, the one on my left, that being a fully armored Amethyst, pounded against the edge of the cell. "You were asked a question!" She yelled, the Sapphire didn't even flinch.

I watch her for a moment before smiling, "Leave her be for now, besides, Cherry won't be happy if you mess with her future victim. She'll be so happy to know that the one who hurt me when I was controlling that Robinoid is on board, she was so sad when she couldn't kill Peridot. I can't wait to tell her." I couldn't see it but I could tell my generals were grinning. We start walking away and back towards the front of the ship.

While walking I find a large room with the symbols of the Diamonds on the floor, my black hexagon was in the center while each side had one of the Diamonds court symbols on it. I looked at the symbols sadly, I wish my mother could have seen Homeworld today, all the things I've done, and every thing I've ever made. Tears started to role down my cheeks. Rose Quartz, she took what valued most to me.

We walk back towards the front of the ship but on the way we pass by the other two active cells, only to find they were empty! "Sound the alarms, we have prisoners loose on the ship." My generals nod and run off, I was about to do the same but I heard singing and fighting coming from nearby. "Dammit Jasper." I run as fast as I could towards the fighting till I come across a large hole in the floor.

I jump down and fall towards the engine room, I stop myself just before I fall out of the hole. I watch the fight with mild interest, I've seen Garnet fusions fight before and I could tell these two spent a LOT of time fused together. I decided to intervene when Jasper was about to collide with the ships engine, can't have the ship plummet back to the Earth now can I. I put a finger on Jaspers Gem causing it to glow and knock her out, I move her out of the way so she doesn't get caught in the fight. I turn back to the fusion and smirk, "Gotta say, not many can say they fought Jasper and won, congratulations." I give a few claps.

"I wouldn't act so calm if I were you." Replied the Garnet.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'm about to knock you right back to Homeworld." She said with a smile.

"You mean try." Both of us raise our weapons but a strange noise causes us to look at a nearby wall. It sounded like screaming, before either of us could react the wall exploded.

 **2 minutes earlier**

"Man I almost feel bad for the Garnet." An Amethyst general said to a Malachite general. Both were watching a screen with Onyx, Jasper, and Garnet on it.

"I know, but I kinda feel bad for general Cherry, she'll be pretty upset when she finds out."

"When I find out what?" Both generals freeze, they slowly turn around to find Cherry Quartz standing behind them with a confused look no her face.

"O-oh General Cherry, I didn't-"

"When. I. Find. Out. What?" She ask with a smile, but she was starting to get annoyed.

"Prince Onyx informed us that you were disappointed when you found out you couldn't kill who was responsible for causing him harm from attacking his Robinoid. He wanted to tell you that the Sapphire was part of the fusion responsible for harming him." The Malachite points towards the screen, "The fusion currently about to fight the Prince."

Cherry looked at the screen before her eyes narrowed she then seemed to fly down the hallway towards her Prince. She let out a shout as she charged at a wall.

 **Onyx pov**

I blink a few times before I realize Cherry had busted through a wall to get here, "Nobody hurts the Prince!" She yells at Garnet. Cherry pulls out her weapon, it was two small red scythes with pink blades connected be a chain, on the opposite side of the blade was a smaller one that seemed to be upside down. She was about to charge but I spoke up.

"Cherry." She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me with a calm expression, "I think we should fight her together." I could see realization dawn on her face before she smiled with glee. The Garnet also seemed to realize what I meant so I had all the debris surround her to buy me and Cherry a few moments. Cherry and I look at one another and nod, she slightly raises her dress and starts to slowly spin towards me, I did a more simple dance towards her. Both our gems start to glow are respective colors as we get closer, once she's close enough she jumps into my arms and I pull her close before our bodies start to glow.

 **No pov**

Garnet breaks away the last piece of rubble and looks over at the two fusing gems. Once the light died down a single gem stood there with a grin, she stood as tall as an Opal and her skin was similar to a humans. Her hair was wild and midnight black with stripes of red in it, it reached down to her legs. Her outfit was a black skintight outfit usually found on gems but with a few differences. She had longs loose sleeves that ended at her wrists, and there were dark red designs on certain parts of the outfit. She had four arms and each of them were hold Onyx's scythe, her two eyes looked Right at Garnet, each a different color.

She starts to stretch and drag her hands over herself, "Oh it feels so good to be me again." She said in loving tone. "It's been so long since I've been myself, and this new toy looks like it will be fun to use." She looked at Garnet again, "So, your the one who hurt my Onyx huh?" Her eyes looked Garnet up and down, "Gotta say, you don't look like much compared to me."

"And who are you?" Garnet asked.

"I am Black Quartz, Prince Onyx's top general."

Garnet was shocked when she heard 'Prince Onyx', she had heard that name before when Ruby and Sapphire still lived on Homeworld. It had been announced that a new Gem created by Pink Diamond who had created 3 new Diamonds. Garnet was a bit concerned at the revelation at who she was fighting, but was more confused as to why a Royal of Homeworld would fuse with another Gem. "I thought the fusion of two different gems on Homeworld was forbidden?"

Black Quartz blinked a few time before laughing like crazy, once she regained her breath she wipes away a tear, "Oh man I needed that. Now." She grins wickedly and grabs the scythe with all four hands the weapon starts to glow with black light before separating into 4 different scythes that look exactly like the original. The black magma started to glow before blades seemingly made from black light extend from the scythes actual blades, "Let's do this."

Black Quartz charges at Garnet and swings two of her scythes to cut Garnet but the red fusion jumped back barley avoiding the blade. While she was in the air Black Quartz hit her with the blunt side of the scythes and sent her flying into the wall. Garnet tried to get out of the wall but Black Quartz kicked her through it and several more behind her, "Wow you really aren't worth my time are you? I figured one of Rose's soldiers would have put up more of a fight, but this." She pins both of Garnet's arms by her wrists with the scythes and hold the other two above each gem on Garnets hands. "This is just pathetic."

She raised the weapons and was about to bring them down but the ship violently leans to the left causing her to lose balance and pull her weapons with her. Black Quartz looked away and angrily spoke, "Peridot what in Homeworld is going on!?" Garnet used the momentary distraction to hit Black Quartz as she turned back around with all her strength sending her flying away and trough a wall. She let out a sigh and was about to leave but heard a laugh. "Your gonna have to a lot better than that." She raised her weapons again but she only had three this time and it didn't go unnoticed by the Gems, both of them heard the sound of electricity and turned towards the engine. The engine that currently had a scythe embedded in it, "Oh, that's not-" **BOOM**

The engine exploded and the ship shook again, Garnet ran to find her friends while Black Quartz retrieved the fourth blade and pressed a button that called Onyx's ship to come pick them up. She then made her way towards the back of the ship with the other generals, Onyx and Cherry unfused as the transport arrived at the back of the ship, all the generals made it on board but cracks started to appear and seemed like it was about to rip apart the ship. Onyx quickly got on and returned to his ship, once he was back on the bridge he looked at a screen with the broken Galaxy Warp. "Send a remote warp to the surface, where ever there isn't a domestic warp. Just in case we need to come back." A Aquamarine nods and presses a few buttons to launch a pod to the surface.

Jade looked up at him, "Are you going to finish them off?" She asked.

"I doubt they could survive the crash, and I feel no remorse for the Lapis. But if the Crystal Gems, or Peridot and Jasper survived then we will come back." He went and sat back in his seat, "For now we go back to Homeworld, that Garnet hit me harder than I-" He suddenly froze and his body glitches for a moment, a sickening noise echoed throughout the room similar to glass cracking. He looked down in shock and his generals looked down as well in horror.

Onyx's gem was cracked, right down the middle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **1/5/18: I don't mean to over react but, PINK DIAMOND! OH MY GOD SHE LOOKS AMAZING, SHE ACTS SO CUTE, AND SHE IS FINALLY SEEN IN THE SHOW OH MY DIAMONDS IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

 **1/8/18: *Drags hands down face in** **annoyance* I got her height wrong in the first chapter *Groans of annoyance and self hatred* Now I have to rework that chapter. . . . dang it.**

 **2/13/18 *Working on other stories but suddenly stops* I feel like I'm forgetting something. *Looks at Steven Universe necklace I never take off* OH DIAMONDS I'M AN IDIOT! *Starts working on chapter***

 **5/8/18: I CALLED IT, I CALLED IT, ROSE WAS PINK DIAMOND ALL ALONG AND SHE FAKED HER DEATH BY USING PEARL! I KNEW IT! But unfortunately that kinda messes with what I had planned and kinda messes with certain plot points I was going for. But I was going to edit the story later anyway, but now we all know what Pink Diamond was really like, kind and** **caring.**

 **(Bashes head against desk) This revelation means what I had planned for the future was just thrown out the window. Which means, I need to change what I have planned slightly.**

 **PLEASE READ : I have an idea for a possible alternate version of this story where Pink brought Onyx with her, he would have changed who he was like his mother did if they had, maybe Obsidian? You know instead of becoming a leader of Homeworld he joined the Crystal Gems with his mother, would you guys and gals possibly like to see that? If so let me know and I'll see what I can do, if not, oh well. Let mw know what you all think!**

 **5/16/18: I fixed all the chapters, meaning less typos, and more accurate reactions and interactions, I'll be posting the next chapter sometime soon to make up for the putting this story on hold, but now it is no long on hold.**

 **So enjoy the chapter, but first reviews!**

 **sonic: Thanks, I hope you like the next one!**

 **EVIL IS AWESOME: Glad to here it, hope you keep on enjoying it!**

 **Mr. Scary face chapter: Glad you enjoyed, I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well!**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **No pov**

To say the crew of Onyx's ship were panicking would be an understatement, the Homeworld Gems were panicking and trying to keep the gem of their prince from cracking any more than it already was. A circular device was placed over his gem and covered it in a stasis field, but this would only last for an hour or two if they were lucky. Onyx woke up when the field activated and looked around at the gems who looked saddened.

"What happened?" He ask as he put his hand on his head.

"My prince, your gem has been cracked, we do not have the means to heal you at this time." Said Peace Jade.

Onyx looked down at his gem and saw a crack straight down the middle, he stood up and walked over to his seat and sighed, "Pearl, are we still near earth?"

"Y-yes my prince." She said nervously.

"Then there is one thing that can help me live to see tomorrow."

"What's that?" Cherry asked.

"First we need to get to the surface, once we're there." He looks behind him at a gem covered by a shadow, "Bring me Rose Quartz." The gem grinned before bowing.

"At once my prince." She said before walking out of the room.

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Earth, outside Crystal Gem Temple**

As the Malachite fusion of Lapis and Jasper was dragged into the ocean, the crystal gems stood in shock. "Yikes." Spoke Garnet, "Those two are really bad for each other."

"Really?" Said an unknown voice, "You see one of the most messed up fusions ever and that's all you have to say?" The Crystal gems looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Up there!" Steven said pointing towards the house.

Sitting on the railing of the house was a white gem, her skin was milky white and her wild white hair reached down to her shoulders, and her eyes were a bright grey. Her outfit is dark grey and light grey, her triangle shaped gem was in the center of her stomach and was pure white. Her outfit consisted of dark grey pants with light grey stripes on the left side. Her stomach area was exposed and her chest was covered by a sleeveless light grey shirt and her feet were covered by dark grey shoes.

She looked at the Crystal gems with a bored look in her eyes, "On any other occasion I would toy with you for entertainment, give you false hope in beating me, before I over power you with ease." She jumps to her feat and balances on the railing, "But I'm afraid I don't have a lot of time, so I'll cut right to the chase." She points right at Steven, "Come with me Rose Quartz, or I'll take you by force."

"Who are you!?" Garnet yelled.

"I am White Jade."

"What do you want with Steven!?" Pearl yelled.

White Jade looked confused, "I'm not here for a Steven, I'm here for Rose!" The air started to swirl beneath her and lift the white gem into the air, "And I don't have time to mess around!" She thrust her hands forward and a blast of wind pushed the Crystal Gems and a large pink lion back leaving Steven unaffected. Amethyst managed to use her whip to wrap around a large piece of debris to keep from getting launched away. Once the wind died down she rolled into a ball and charged at the white gem who just smirked, White Jade held out her hand and a translucent wall of wind appeared in front of her. Amethyst collided with the wall and was launched back towards the other two gems, "A futile effort." She looks back towards Steven who was looking at her in shock, a noise caught everyones attention causing both to turn their heads towards the noise.

A van turns the corner and races towards the temple, White Jade raises her hand and the van gets lifted into the air, she was about to throw it into the ocean but Steven spoke up. "STOP!" White Jade held the van mid air and turned to look at Steven, she then looked back and forth between the van and Steven before smiling again.

"Does the human mean something to you Rose?" She said with a wicked grin, "I'll make you a deal, come with me peacefully and I won't harm the human or the gems."

Steven looked at the gems then to his dad, before looking back at White Jade, "I'll go with you as long as you don't hurt them."

She thinks for a moment before slowly lowering the van, "Your terms are acceptable." She held her hand out towards Steven and covered him in a ball of swirling wind, "Let's go Rose, we don't want to keep the prince waiting." She lifted the half gem into the air and walked inside the temple before standing on the warp pad and both disappeared in a beam of light.

On the other side of the planet where Onyx had set up a warp pad, the warp pad lit up and White Jade walked out with Steven in the wind bubble. The area was covered in large stone pillars covered in holes similar to ones found in a Kindergarten, there were also injectors scattered around the area and seemed to be in perfect working order, and many of the holes were currently being occupied by gems from Onyx's court who were not in their armor. Other gems were looking at some of the injectors and machines similar to cranes, some of the cranes even had large stone pillars halfway out of the ground, with no gem holes in them.

White Jade moved Steven down a large path towards a brown diamond shaped building, the building was the same color as the ground and the stone pillars. They went inside and saw Onyx was sitting on a throne looking at multiple screens with several red notifications on it. White Jade knelt in front of the throne catching Onyx's attention, "My Prince, I have returned with Rose Quartz."

 **Onyx pov**

I waved away the screens and looked at the two Gems in front of me. White Jade and Rose Quartz, "Hello Rose, I'm going to cut right to the chase, I need you to fix my gem with your tears."

A moment of silence passed before they responded, "Um, I don't have healing tears I-*YELP*" Rose yelps as the bubble disappears and I catch her by her...arm, why is her arm so squishy? I lift up Rose and look into her eyes who looked back in slight fear. Now that I'm not trying to accomplish a mission I actually have a moment to examine Rose, but was this Rose? Their clothes moved freely and not like regular gem clothes which are usually skin tight, their body was squishy and not light based or hard like usual gems, and I remember Rose having pink hair not black. It's nearly impossible to change this drastically for a shape shift unless you're a Pearl, I look at "Rose" some more before I speak again, "You're not Rose Quartz are you?"

"Um, no sir." They said nervously

"What is your connection to her?"

"She's my mom." The room was dead quiet and I could only stare at the SON of Rose quartz, he seemed to assume our silence meant we didn't understand the meaning of mother and son. "You see a mother is-"

"I know what a mother is, I have-I mean, had one" I say sadly before I put the boy down and let out a sigh, this isn't Rose, by Homeworld I almost killed an innocent gem cause I let my anger blind me. A tear falls down my cheek, I wipe it away and look back at him, "Well first I believe I owe you an apology, if I remember your name is Steven right?"

"How do you know that!?" He asked seemingly shocked.

"Well, do you remember when you saw Peridot working in the Prime Kindergarten? I was controlling the hands while she watched what I did." I sat back down and motioned for White Jade to leave, she looked hesitant but soon left leaving us alone. "Hello Steven, I am Onyx, son of Pink Diamond and Prince of Homeworld. I apologize for causing you so much trouble. I thought you were Rose Quartz, not her son."

"Well, I guess I can forgive you, but only on one condition."

"Oh? And what might that be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You have to be my friend!" He said excitedly.

I blink a few times in shock before I burst out laughing. Once I calm down I look at Steven with a smile, he's not Rose, he's his own Gem, "You really are an interesting Gem, I don't think I've ever met a anyone like you before." Before I could say more the stasis field around my gem powers down and I feel pain shoot through my body and I fall to my knees.

Steven gasps and runs over to my as I fall onto my back, once he saw my gem he gasped again before looking me in the eyes, "Don't worry I can heal you, but this is gonna be a bit weird."

"What do you-" I stop when I see him lick his hand, "Oh." He puts his hand on my gem and I shiver from the touch, oh diamonds this feels weird. A light covers my gem before the pain disappears and I sit up and look at my now healed gem. I jump to my feet and start to test out my body and it felt as good as new, I kneel next to Steven so we are eye level. "Thank you Steven." I say with a smile.

"No prob bob."

". . . "

". . .

"It's Onyx." I sit back in my throne and Steven sits in front of me, "So Steven, tell me about yourself."

 **For the next few hours Steven and Onyx tell each other some of the adventures they've been on and other things that have happened in their life. Soon the room was filled with Onyx's generals, who calmed down once Onyx explained, VERY clearly, that Steven wasn't Rose, and were enjoying the stories and were getting a few laughs out of it as well.**

"She did what!" Steven said between laughs, as some of the other gems laughed with him.

"I kid you not, I don't know when exactly she started it but White Diamond and her Pearl wore sunglasses and acted, in her own words, 'chill' with everything she did. When I asked White Pearl how chill she was she answered I'll kick your ass, I'll kick a Diamonds ass, I'll kick my own ass.'" The room filled with laughter, "Oh but you should have heard what her White Sapphires said, they're also wearing sunglasses and one of the greatest things you'll ever hear one of them say was 'I predict dope things in your future.'" Once again the room was filled with laughter.

"Oh man, how many other gems are on Homeworld?" He asked.

"Hard to say, but I know the names of all the gems I've created."

"Wait, you make other gems!?" He asked as his eyes resembled the star symbol on his shirt.

"Yup, one of my powers is the ability to separate a fusion into its own gem." Steven looked confused, I let out a small sigh "You know what fusion is right?"

"Yup."

"I can make fusions into their own gem forever."

"Woah!" He said excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile at his excitement, one of my generals walked over and told me that preparations were done. I stood up and motioned for Steven to follow. I lead him to one of the untouched stone pillars the was sticking out of the ground. An active modified injector was currently working on the pillar.

"What's this thing for?" He asked.

"Do you know how most gems are made Steven?

"Yeah."

"Well after a while I discovered a way to create gems without drawing to much life energy from the planet. By separating these stone pillars we can safely create new gems without drawing too much life energy, it also allows us to make more gems from a planet at a time. I had a few injectors reactivated to see if there were any gems still being made. I was a bit surprised when we actually got some readings, I can't just leave them so I have to wait till they emerge."

"My Prince." One of my generals walked up to me.

"Yes?"

"It is time for some of us to return to Homeworld."

"Verywell, use some of the Robinoids and repair the Homeworld warp, I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"Of course my Prince." Many of my generals said their farewells before warping away.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Not really sure, first I guess I have to see who stayed behind." I make my way back towards the control room with Steven right next to me. Once there I spot three gems that stayed behind, Cherry Quartz, Peace Jade, and White Jade. "Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"This world isn't like Homeworld, would you mind showing us around? There is a lot of things that I would like to see."

A smile spread across his face as his eyes look like stars, "This is gonna be so awesome!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey everyone, I know I said that notice would only be up for a few days but, I was wrong, so very wrong. Suffice to say...a lot happened since I posted that and even before that a lot of things were going on at the time. I'm sorry it took so long to do, I was stuck at one point and couldn't figure out what to do so I scrapped it and had t to do it over again cause I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote the first version of this chapter. Hopefully I won't have to worry about to many interruptions in the future so I can update this story more often.**

* * *

 **Welcome to my latest chapter, glad to see so many people still like to read my story and I hope you all continue to read it! I am thinking of making an alternate version of this story where Onyx went to Earth with Pink, it might just be a one shot or an actual story, I'll figure it out later. As I said before I'm going to respond to reviews in chapters before getting into the story, so** **onto reviews!**

 **Jarod Gudino: Thanks for calling my plot interesting, Onyx was surprised at first when he saw Purple and did try to jump out of her hand, but he wasn't scared of them because they didn't seem threatening. Teal Diamond huh? I was gonna stick with G** **reen but I think Teal has a better ring to it, Teal Diamond it is. As for the Steven/Rose/Pink thing, it's go something along the lines of Onyx trying to understand how he has a brother, who was also his mother, who was also the person who killed his mom, who also left him behind on Homeworld and told him nothing about it...he's going to have a lot of questions, but the only person who can answer him is in Stevens Gem...for now (Epic coral music). As for the talk with Pearl, Onyx was originally made from shards of Pink Diamond so the order to never talk about it to anyone else wouldn't apply to Onyx him since he is technically made from Pink so he does classify as a Diamond as well, so they will have a talk in the future, about what is still being decided. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **jarod237: Thanks, glad you like it so much, but seriously 5 times!? I** **don't think I've read my story 5 times, or maybe I did, but I'm glad you like reading it so much, and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Insanity2002 : Yeah, I apologize for that, I'm not gonna go into to much details but I have just had one interruption after another whenever I work on this story. I thought summer was gonna be my chance to get more chapters done faster but I was very wrong. I will try my best to update more often, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **tonyleelongtin: You know I thought about it, but I don't know who I would pair him with, I am open to suggestions so don't be shy to offer a suggestion. But there will most likely be one, I just haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **7/22/18: Oh, my, DIAMONDS! White Diamond is here and she is...not what I was expecting to say the least, but I love her! Did she know Pink faked her shattering? Cause she was extremely calm during that...hang on a second. (Measures the time Steven met White) 29 seconds we get to see her, she basically spoke like a mother who is calm but only wants you to listen and not talk back, while smiling the whole time. I'm gonna go faint now, my mind has been through a lot in the past few days.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Onyx pov**

The light dies down from the warp pad and as Steven, Cherry, Peace Jade, White Jade, and myself appear in what Steven describes as a house. I had some understanding of human culture since I was around when my mother decided to observe them for a while. I still don't see why humans build homes out of wood, it doesn't seem as efficient as stone or other stronger materials. But that's just my opinion, anyway the five of us walk off the warp pad before Steven turns to look at us. "Welcome to my home!" He said excitedly.

"What is this stuff?" Cherry asked ripping up the floor.

"It's called wood, it's made by humans who cut down trees and refine them into shapes to build buildings to live in." I explain to Cherry, everyone was looking at me in surprise.

"How do you know that?" Steven asked.

"I was here over 5,000 years ago, my mother and I would often study human behavior, well, until I was poofed and kept in a bubble till the end of the War by the Diamonds, their idea of keeping me safe." I look around till I spot several items I had never seen before. "What are those?"

 **No pov**

Steven spent the next half hour explaining what things the group of Homeworld Gems asked about, such as a fridge, microwave, food, Tv, speaking of Tv, Steven discovered that the Homeworld Gems enjoyed watching Tv, especially cartoons.

"So why are all these creatures crying, were they invaded?" White Jade asked watching the Tv as several crying breakfast foods walked on screen.

"Ssshhh." Peace Jade said quieting the white gem. "I'm trying to watch."

Meanwhile Onyx and Cherry were talking with Steven about eating food.

"So, what is this eating thing you keep referring to? It sounds interesting." Cherry asked the young half gem.

Stevens eyes changed into the shape of stars, kinda like how Onyxs were in the shape of diamonds, but Stevens were sparkling with joy. "I know the perfect place to bring you to experience eating!" He jumped to his feet and grabbed the Princes left arm, with surprising strength he pulled him towards the door, White Jade noticed and picked up Peace Jade and followed Steven, Cherry, and Onyx as they left the house. They all stopped however when they noticed all the debris of the destroyed Gem ship, and White Jade had only taken Steven about 2 hours ago so it was early morning.

"Oh, right." Steven said now realizing how early it was, "I almost forgot it was still morning, I wonder where the others are?"

"Others? You mean the Crystal Gems right?" Cherry asked, still angry about Garnet cracking Onyx's gem.

"Yeah they-" He stopped when he realized the Gems were probably worried sick about him right now. Steven pulls out his phone but sees it was cracked and severely damaged, "Oh man they must be going crazy right now."

"What's that?" Onyx asked pointing at the cell phone.

"This is a Cell Phone, it lets people talk from a far away place instantly, but it's broken right now."

Onyx took the phone in his hand and examine it for a moment, he concentrated on the phone, his eyes lit up as small rocks rose from the ground and seemed to liquify and become magma. Small streams of Magma entered the phone and a few moment later the cracks fixed themselves and the screen lit up, the phone landed back in his hand and Onyx handed it back to Steven. "Is that better?"

Steven looked at the phone with joy since it looked brand new and was working again, "That was amazing! What did you do?"

"I took some of the similar elements in the ground and used them to repair the broken parts of your, Cell Phone was it? Anyway I tried my best but it should be stronger than before."

Steven hugged Onyx's leg in response, "Thank you!"

Onyx smiled and rubbed Stevens hair, "No problem." Onyx then looks at the remains of the ship and walks onto the beach with the others behind him, _"I wonder if I should bring him to Homeworld? It's not everyday you meet the son of another Gem now is it?"_ Onyx thought to himself. He looked back towards the broken ship and scratched the back of his head, "Hope there wasn't anyone else on the ship. Anyway, so what is this place you mentioned before?"

"Oh yeah, it's called the Big Donut and you're gonna love it!" He said excitedly.

* * *

Steven and the Homeworld Gems looked at the Big Donut, the widows were shattered and there was glass everywhere. "Oh." Steven said remembering the loud boom that shook Beach City, "I forgot about that."

"Does this mean no food?" Cherry asked sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Steven said apologetically, "But there's a bunch of other things to do, like..." He looked around for anything but since Beach City was still empty there wasn't much for them to do.

"Don't worry about it Steven." Onyx said patting his head, "I'm a bit at fault here so don't feel sad about not showing us things, I got an idea." He knelt down and looked Steven in the eyes, "How about we do something Gem related instead of Human related. From what I can tell you have a better grasp of Human life then Gem, so why don't we focus on Gem stuff?" Onyx offered, it wasn't much but he didn't want to see the half Gem sad.

Stevens eyes turned into stars as he nodded, "What would you like to know?" Peace Jade asked.

"Weellll, let's start with something simple, who can you fuse into!?" He asked excitedly.

"Well Steven." Onyx and Cherry look at each other and nod, the two start to dance, "Allow us to introduce."

The two came together as their bodies lit up and now standing there was the fusion from the ship, "Black Quartz!" She said happily looking down at the young Gem. "Well, what do you think?" She asked striking a pose, "Am I amazing or what?" She asked with a grin.

"So cool!" Steven replied.

"No I believe I am the appropriate temperature." Black Quartz said looking down at herself, "But if there was a Sapphire here then maybe."

Steven was about to reply before he suddenly remembered Sapphire, and the others "Oh my gosh, the Gems!" He said sounding panicked. Black Quartz looked down at Steven in concern.

"What about them?" She didn't want Steven to be anywhere near the Crystal Gems, in her eyes they were the cause of the Princes sadness for over 5,000 years.

"They're probably worried sick about me! I gotta go find them!" Steven was about to run off but Black Quartz picked him up by his shirt and held him in front of her, "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked trying to get free.

"Peace Jace, White Jade, go back to the ship and see if there is anything of importance that can be recovered, and keep an eye out for the Crystal Gems." They both nod and leave before She turns to look at Steven. "Steven, why do you trust them so much?" She asked the half Gem making him stop struggling.

"Well, they're my friends." He said confidently.

"Oh? Tell me about them."

Before Steven could respond a shadow coved the two of them, Black Quartz placed behind her as a wall of sand shot up and blocked a blast of fire turning the sand to glass. "Get away from him!" Shouted the Alexandrite fusion.

Black Quartz stood up and put Steven on the ground before making the sand bring him a good distance away from the two fusion Gems. "An Alexandrite? Really?" Alexandrite was surprised they knew what type of fusion she was but they didn't show it. "Fusions aren't the best choice for a Gem to fight me." She pulled out her four scythes.

"Just give up, you're outnumbered!"

"Yeah, but your worlds about to get rocked!" She held her arms out as several large swords made out of either stone or sand rose out of the ground. The blades were bright red as if they were just dipped in magma, "I am Black Quartz, fusion of Cherry Quartz and Prince Onyx." She aimed her weapons at her opponent, "Fight me, if you dare."

Alexandrite waited a moment before she charged forwards towards the smaller fusion, Black Quartz launched a barrage of molten swords in her direction. Alexandrite, with amazing precision, dodged several swords before grabbing the handles of several blades and using the swords to block or even destroy the incoming blades. The blades clashed over and over causing sparks to shoot in every direction till the blades shattered, before Black Quartz could summon more, Alexandrite summoned a pair of gauntlets and a whip before the weapons fused into a wrecking ball mace. She swung the mace knocking the remaining blades away from her before launching it towards the smaller fusion.

Black Quartz used the sand beneath her to move out of the way, a moment later large spikes made out of sand shot up from underneath Alexandrite, the larger fusion let out a blast of fire from its mouth to turn the sand to glass before it hit her. She unsummoned her wrecking ball mace and pulled out another whip as well as a spear before fusing them into a bow, she pulled the bowstring back as an arrow of light appeared on it. Black Quartz raised her 4 scythes to block but each blade started to crack after being shot with the barrage of arrows being shot at her at amazing speed, Black Quartz grit her teeth and glared at the other Gem.

Once the arrows stop the cracks on the scythes lit up before fusing back together, good as new. "It seems I will have to actually use my true power this time." The scythes fused back together before collapsing in on itself as she placed in inside the gem on her chest. Once it was gone her eyes lit up with bright orange fire, the fire of Orange Diamond now burned through the fusion gem, granting them the power to control fire at will. Now with the power of two elements she smiled and sent a wave of fire towards the larger fusion who responded with her own fire.

Neither was making any progress against the other until Black Quartz shifted the sand under Alexandrite causing her to fall to the ground. In the blink of an eye Black Quartz took full advantage and used the sand and stone to force Alexandrite to the ground unable to move as super heated stone spikes were being held over each of her gems. She was about to unfused to get free but as her body lit up Black Quartz spoke, "Sorry, can't let you do that just yet."

Black Quartz placed a finger on Pearls Gem causing it to light up as well as the other gems, Alexandrites body returned to normal shocking the massive fusion as Black Quartz sat down on the fusions chest area. "I expected more from an Alexandrite to be honest, the ones on Homeworld are much stronger than you." She placed her hand on Amethysts gem causing her gems to light up again, "Oh, the Ruby and Sapphire have been together for such a long time, you treasure that bond don't you? Tell me, what does the future hold for you?"

Alexandrites eyes widen as her future vision could only see one future, no matter how hard she tried she could only see the one, and it was worse than anything she could have imagined. Only Sapphire could see the vision as Black Quartz blocked the others from seeing it, "Please, no!" She begged the fusion but Black Quartz wasn't listening.

"Your leader took something precious from me, so I'll do the same to you." The massive fusions gems were getting brighter and brighter, till there was a loud POOF. The Crystal Gems all hit the ground, Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl fell into the sand. Ruby slowly got up and looked around for Sapphire, once she saw her Ruby ran towards her not paying attention to anyone else.

Sapphire slowly sat up as tears poured down her face, "Sapphire!" Ruby called as she grabbed Sapphire and hugged her, but to her surprise they didn't fuse, "Sapphire what's wrong?" She asked in concern.

Black Quartz could only laugh at the scene in front of her as the other Crystal Gems managed to stand up, "This is much better than I could have imagined." She said in between laughs.

"What are you talking about!?" Ruby yelled before looking back at Sapphire, "Come on Sapphire, we gotta fuse."

"Do you want to tell them or are you still to shocked?" Black Quartz asked with a grin, the sky darkened as rain starts to fall.

"S-She, she took it." Sapphire stuttered.

"What? What did she take?" Ruby asked trying to understand what was wrong.

"I took away your ability to fuse." Lightning lit up the beach as the Crystal Gems, aside from Sapphire, looked at a grinning Black Quartz in shock and horror. "You'll never become a Garnet, an Opal, a Sugilite, a Sardonyx, or an Alexandrite ever again." Lightning struck again as the Gems realized what she had done to them.

"No, NO!" Ruby shouted not wanting to believe it, she picked up Sapphire and started to spin with her in her arms, "Sapphire come on we have to fuse!" She spun and spun but nothing else would happen, eventually she tripped and fell to the ground unable to believe what was going on. She sat up as steam started to come off of her as the rain hit her, Ruby glared with tears in her eyes at the fusion who raised an eyebrow, "I'll shatter you!" She shouted and ran towards the fusion, she summoned her gauntlet and punched Black Quartz in the leg over and over again, if it was doing anything she didn't show it.

"Weakling." She kicked the smaller Gem away from her and into the sand before stepping on her stomach to keep her down, "How does it feel? To have what you treasure most ripped away from you by someone? Imagine that pain only a million times worse!" She picked up Ruby and threw her towards the others, "That's what your leader did to me." Lightning struck again as she looked down at the Crystal Gems, making her look almost demonic, "Be grateful, you won't have to live with this for long." She raised her right hands as several large bright red hot swords rose out of the grounding aimed directly at the Gems.

"Shatter." Black Quartz motioned her hands forward causing the stone weapons to shoot towards the Crystal Gems.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to make I have been busy** **lately but I won't bore you with the details, anyway, like always, reviews then chapter!**

 **Guest: Here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy!**

 **tonyleelongtin: Huh, I mean that could work, but I hadn't even thought about a fusion daughter, interesting idea, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **ztron24: Glad to hear, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **TheShadowDiamond: Um, sorry to say this but that's not the kind of stories I write, I don't think I can give you what you want, sorry.**

 **jarod237: Sorry for leaving it on a** **cliffhanger, but I couldn't pass up the chance. Glad you liked the chapter and hope you enjoy this one!**

 **DemonicOrder: Glad you like it so far, the reason this is M rated is because I had some things planned in the future, but then Rebecca hits us with Rose is Pink Diamond and all that just went out the window. I'll change it to T if need be but I want to see if anything will be M rated in the future, Onyx is a Fragment of Pink Diamond made into his own Gem giving him a different set of powers compared to pink. Onyx might be able to heal a Shattered Gem, he can't cure corruption but he can substitute as a Diamond to heal one. H** **e may or may not try and revive Pink once he finds out, and he will remember Pearl eventually. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Lightning lit up the beach as the bright red blades shot forward towards the Gems but at the last moment Sapphire screamed making a massive wall of ice in front of the Crystal Gems. The blades dug themselves into the ice making steam rise up from the heat, "You're only delaying the inevitable, so why don't you just accept your fate?" Black Quartz asked with a sinister grin still present on her face. The blades started getting hotter and hotter making the ice melt faster, the air around the blades started to distort from the heat. Sapphire let out another scream making ice shoot towards Black Quartz, Black Quartz eyes widen as her entire body was covered in ice, freezing her in a wall of ice.

Sapphire gasped trying to regain her senses, it had been a long time since she had used her ice powers this much. A loud hissing noise caught her attention making her look up, at the melting ice and a very angry Black Quartz. "Annoying brat!" She said using the sand to lift Sapphire up and slam her into the ground, Ruby ran over to deliver a rage fueled punch.

"Ruby no!" Sapphire called out but it was to late, Ruby was lifted off the ground before getting slammed into the ground as well.

"Weaklings." Black Quartz said in a bored tone, "I see why you fuse now, you're weak on your own." She dragged the blade through the sand turning it to glass as it moved, the rain evaporating as it got close to the swords. "You know, I'm having a good day, so I'll be nice." She willed the sand to move Sapphire and Ruby next to each other, "I'll let you die with each other." She said with a wicked grin.

Black Quartz raised her blades and the two smaller gems closed their eyes.

"NO!" Sapphire shouted, Black Quartz was centimeters from shattering the two gems before she was impaled by several large ice spikes going through different points in her body.

Ruby looked at Sapphire in shock, Sapphire was panting before her form flickered, the stress of using her powers so much finally catching up with her. "Ruby...run." ***SLASH*** The other Gems were looking at Black Quartz in shock, normally when a Gems form is badly damaged it would go poof but Black Quartz was still there. Laying on the ground was Sapphires gem, having been sliced in half from Black Quartz swinging her blades, but the cut only went halfway. Ruby and the others watched in horror as the cut seemed to slowly get bigger. Sapphire looked at Ruby before saying one last thing. "I...love you." ***POOF** *****

Sapphire disappeared as her gem finally broke in half. Ruby picked up the peaces as tears rolled down her cheeks. "...no." Ruby said quietly, sadness filled her very being as she looked at the two halves of Sapphires gem on the ground. "NO!"

Black Quartz looked up at the crystal gems making them flinch, her eyes were full of rage and a crimson flame was burning around them as the ice started to evaporate. "You...are gone have to try harder than that!" The ice shatters and evaporates revealing several holes in her form. Black Quartz raised her hands but suddenly stopped her form glitches for a moment, the holes sealed themselves shut "I don't have time for this." She waved her hands as a swirling vortex of sand surrounded her. Just before it fully surrounded her she said one thing, "I'll be back Crystal Gems, and you won't be so lucky next time." The vortex surrounded her before it disappeared revealing she was nowhere to be seen.

Black Quartz rose from the sand in front of the Temple before falling to her knees and unfusing, Onyx and cherry were panting.

"I'm sorry my Prince." Cherry said between breaths.

"Don't worry, it's my fault anyway." He was silent before both Peace and White Jade walked over to them. "Is there anything salvageable?"

"Some of the larger components and several dozen of your personal robinoids survived." White Jade answered.

"Perfect." He raised his hands causing several of his robinoids to fly towards him, "We are on this planet for the time being, our first priority is to meet up with Peridot and Jasper. As for the Lapis." Onyx raised his hands, one on fire and one with small stones floating around it, "Her powers should come in handy."

"Yes my Prince!" The Homeworld Gems replied.

"Let's return to Kindergarten Delta, it seems I will have to speed up the development of the incubating Gems after all." The three other gems nod and walk towards the warp pad inside the temple, the black robinoids close behind. "Orange Diamond said she would be here soon, we wouldn't want her to arrive without a proper greeting now would we?" The others nodded before going onto the warp pad and disappearing in a beam of light.

 **Back with the Crystal Gems**

Steven ran through the rain and towards where the gems had been but was surprised to see the destruction on the beach. Pillars of ice and rock were scattered around, parts of the beach had been turned to sand as well. When he spotted the gems he rushed over to them, "Guys!" He shouted in worry.

The gems looked at Steven in relief, "Steven." They replied weakly.

"What happened to you guys? Where's Black Quartz, and Sapphire?" He asked looking around.

"Black Quartz did this to us." Pearl said looking down.

"W-What!?" He asked in shock.

"She...she also took away our ability to fuse, but..." Pearl trailed off and looked over at Ruby who could only look on shock at Sapphires gem on the ground with tears in her eyes.

Steven couldn't believe what he was hearing, "B-But why? Why would they do that!?"

Pearl was about to respond but stopped herself and looked down. Steven looked at the others and saw Amethyst had passed out while Ruby kept looking at the gem on the ground. Steven clenched his fist causing Pearl to look up at him before Steven ran towards Ruby and took what remained of Sapphires gem before running towards the temple as fast as he could. "Steven!" Pearl called out trying to stand but fell to the ground having been weakened from the fight.

Steven ran up the stairs and threw open the door before jumping onto the warp pad and teleporting away. One the light died down Steven arrived in Delta Kindergarten only there was less activity than before but he didn't care. Steven ran towards the diamond shaped building from before and threw open the door causing an audible slam to echo throughout the room.

Onyx was surprised to see Steven standing there. "Steven, are you okay? You weren't hurt were you? I hope that sand bubble didn't cause any discomfort." He said with a smile but it disappeared when he saw the shadow over Stevens face. "Steven?"

The young half gem walked towards the Prince till he was right in front of him making Onyx raise an eyebrow and look down at the boy. Steven looked up to reveal his eyes were full of tears and hurt, something Onyx could almost relate to. "Why!?" Steven asked trying not to cry, "Why did you do this to Sapphire!?" He held up the two halves of her gem and waited for a response.

Onyx was quiet for a moment, "Do you really have to ask that?" He said with no emotion, "They helped your mother take something from me, so they need to pay for what they did." He stated.

"What about me!? He shouted, "I thought we were friends."

"I won't hurt you Steven, you aren't your mother so you aren't responsible for what she did, well and I guess that Amethyst since she wasn't around at the time."

"But you can't just do that!" Steven yelled as the tears finally started flowing, "What did they take that was so important to shatter someone over!?"

Onyx didn't even hesitate to answer, "Rose Quartz is the reason my mother is gone."

"What?" Steven blinked making sure he heard him right.

"Because of your mother, mine is gone, and is never coming back."

"But...but my mom would never do something like that!"

"Then why don't I show you." Onyx placed a finger on Stevens gem causing both their gems to light up, Onyx was going to use what memories were in Stevens gem to prove he was right but stopped when the gem wasn't responding like a Rose Quartz should be. Assuming it was because Steven was a hybrid he kept up the energy before a blinding white light flooded the room.

* * *

Onyx and Steven blinked a few times as they found themselves in a pink void, there were scattered pink clouds all over place and light seemed to flood in from every direction. rivers of floating pink water flowed through the air in graceful movements as well.

The two male gems were very confused, "Onyx?" Steven said looking at the Prince, "What's going on?"

"I...don't know." Replied Onyx equally confused, "This has never happened before."

Before more could be said, gravity finally seemed to kick in as the two gems were sent into a free fall towards the ground, Steven was screaming but Onyx remained calm and held Steven in his arms. After a few minutes Steven stopped screaming, "Um, how long have we been falling?"

"Five minutes I'd say, but I don't see why you are scared, these aren't are real bodies you know."

"Really? But it feels so real."

"No, these are protections of our bodies, in simplest terms these bodies are just our minds in physical form. It might seem real but it isn't." Onyx replied making Steven calm down. "Still, I would like to know what is going on."

The two slowed down as a solid ground came into view, once Onyx landed he placed Steven down as they looked around the area. Onyx looked around till his eyes landed on something or more specifically, someone. Steven followed his gaze and gasped.

Floating down to the ground was Rose Quartz, her feet touched the ground before she blinked a few times and looked around. Steven looked shocked beyond belief while Onyx looked livid. Before anyone could react Onyx shot forward and put his hand over the ground, a thin black long sword broke free from the ground as Onyx caught it, he swung at Rose.

Rose was surprised but managed to get her shield out just in time to block the blade. She was struggling to keep her shield up, she looked at Onyx and her eyes widen, "Onyx?" She asked quietly.

"Rose Quartz." He said in a low tone before shouting "SHATTER!" He pulled out a second sword and brought them both down on the shield but instead of breaking he was sent flying back from the impact and collided with a pink wall. Steven watched as Onyx pulled himself free and another set of arms appeared on him pulling out two more swords.

"Steven." Rose said getting his attention, "Stay back."

"But-"

"Please, I promise I will explain everything but I need you to trust me." She pleaded. Steven looked at her before nodding slowly, Rose smiled before looking at Onyx again. "Onyx, please don't-" She was cut off when Onyx slammed his foot into the ground kicking up large rocks which he sent flying at her.

Rose lept into the air and floated there to avoid the attack, "Come down here coward!" Onyx shouted.

"Onyx please stop!" Steven shouted.

"Stay out of this!" Onyx shouted back making Steven flinch from the rage in his eyes, Steven felt a strange sensation in his mind before he fell onto his back unconscious. Onyx looked back up but Rose was gone, he looked around to try and find her but he was soon wrapped tightly in vines.

Rose had her hands held out towards Onyx who ripped himself free but more and more vines started wrapping around him. "Onyx stop this!" Rose shouted to him.

"I won't stop until you're dead!" Onyx declared.

"Just listen to me, please!" She pleaded.

"Nothing you can say will ever make me stop!" His turned white as jagged rocks sliced the vines around him. "And nothing you can do will ever stop me!"

Rose clenched her fists before her body started to glow, after a few moments Rose Quartz no longer stood there, now standing there was Pink Diamond.

Onyx's eyes widen, he looked down as a shadow covered his eyes, "How dare you." He said quietly, "How dare you!" He shouted as his eyes lit on fire as well as his swords, "How dare you take her form!" As much as Onyx wants to attack he couldn't bring himself to attack someone who looked like his mother. "Get out of that form so I can kill you!" He demanded. "You dishonor her memory the longer you stay like that!"

"Please, just hear me out." She started.

"Hear you out?" Now Onyx sounds annoyed. "Hear what? Why you turned against Homeworld because you cared more about another planet than your entire race? Or how you started the gem civil war to defend it? The reason you shattered my mother?" Onyx shattered the blades in his hands from the pressure of his grip. "She was my reason for me being alive, my reason for existing, and you took that from me. Do you know what that feels like, do you have any idea what it felt like when I heard you shattered her? How many times I tried to join her so this pain would go away!?" He looked down.

She put her hands to her mouth as she gasped, "You mean...?"

"What? Would you be sad if I had shattered myself? Sad that you weren't the one who shattered me Rose?" He asked holding out his arms. "You're welcome to try."

Both Gem silent but she started to walk towards Onyx who only glared at her, he still couldn't attack her while she was in this form. She stopped a few feet away from him. "Do you remember the first thing I ever told you?" Onyx was about to reply but the words died in his throat, "You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you."

Onyx looked up into her eyes, this were the very first words his mother had ever said to him. He grit his teeth and looked down, "Don't."

"I was so happy to have made something of my own I nearly crushed you in a hug." She said with a sad smile.

"Stop."

"I was so worried of you being scared of me, I didn't have any idea what to do but say hello to you."

"Stop it!" He shouted, he sounded heart broken, "How...how do you know this? How do you know what she said? No one else but her Pearl was there, she must have told you that's the only way!" Tears were trailing down his face, she lifted his face up to look her in the eyes.

"I created you from my own gem shards which I healed, that's why you were in so much pain but I took the pain from you because I didn't want you to suffer."

Onyx couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the sides of his head and screamed in pain, pain he hadn't felt for a long time. "Shut up shut up shut up!" He screamed as loud as her could. "Shut up!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't let himself be tricked by Rose Quartz, "Stay away from me!" He jumped back as far as he could get away from her but several walls rose from the ground limiting his movement.

"Onyx please, it's me, you have to believe me." She pleaded to the male Gem.

"No, you won't trick me! You aren't her!" He looked around but there wasn't anyway out, then he looked down.

His eyes turned white causing her eyes to widen, "Onyx no!" She called out but it was to late, several spikes made of stone shot towards him and pierced his body. The world around them glitches before everything disappeared in an instant.

* * *

Onyx fell back and crawled away from Steven as the half gem fell to the ground unconscious, Onyx took several deep breaths as tears still trailed down his face. He clenched his fist as he looked at the gem of Rose Quartz, he had to get Steven out of here. Once Onyx calm down a bit he noticed the two halves of Sapphire on the ground, "He'll keep coming back if I don't do something." Onyx picked up the two gem shards and picked up Steven by his shirt, he walked outside and towards an Injector. He ordered it down and looked at all the gems still incubating till he found what he was looking for. Waving his hands a section of a stone pillar removed itself and flew in front go him before landing.

He placed the remains in the injector and typed in a new command, the injector immediately positioned itself above the stone section before impaling itself into it. The remains of Saphires Gem darkened. In that moment the stone section lit up with a bright blue light as a hole appeared, a moment later a Sapphire fell out of it before poofing. "Waste of a gem." Onyx stated before picking the new Sapphire gem and walked towards the warp pad, once he stepped on it they disappeared in a flash.

Onyx soon arrived at the entrance to the Crystal Gems Temple before stepped off the warp pad, he placed Steven in his bed before putting the Sapphire Gem at the edge of the bed and placed a finger on it causing it to glow. He removed his finger and looked at Steven, he didn't say anything before he stood back up and walked out the front door.

The Sapphire Gem at the edge of the bed started glowing before the familiar form of Sapphire reappeared, she stumble a bit bit managed to catch herself. "What?" She looked around blinking a few times before she noticed Steven. "Steven!" She shouted in shock quickly moving up to him. "Steven! Steven wake up!"

Slowly Steven started opening his eyes, "Oh man, I just had the weirdest dream." He replied before seeing Sapphire, "Oh my gosh, Sapphire! You're okay" He said happily pulling her into a hug making them both tear up, "But I thought you were-"

"It's alright Steven, I'm back and that will never change." She replied with a smile.

Their moment was interrupted when Lion came crashing through the front door and into a wall, he fell to the ground unconscious. Both looked to see Onyx walk through the hole and place the gems of Pearl, Amethyst, and Ruby on the counter. "I fixed your friend, don't come back to Kindergarten." He said in an emotionless tone before walking onto the warp pad.

"Onyx wait!" Steven tried to say but Onyx had already disappeared in a beam of light. Steven looked sad but Sapphire put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Steven, let's make sure the others are alright." Steven nodded before making his way towards his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hello again everybody! Welcome to the latest chapter of the Prince of Homeworld, this one is a bit on the short side but I plan on making the next chapter longer to compensate for that...might take a while, sorry. I'll try not to take too long.**

 **Anyway, loved the new episode "Familiar" and everything about it. Also, was anyone else surprised when they introduced the Pebbles? Because I thought that it was just an insult Peridot made up, now I think they are just adorable. Learning more about Homeworld and Pinks past gives me so many ideas and helps with a few of my plans.**

 **I've seen clips of the next episode but I can't find the full one just yet, so yeah, looking forwards to that.**

 **Now, like usual, onto reviews!**

 **jarod237: Yes I'm alive, just been busy, glad you like the chapter and I hope you like this one as well. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Doctor Jupiter: (Onyx speaking) I plan too.**

 **myfunvideos: Glad you liked it, he's defiantly gonna need to hear it from Pearl...and maybe someone else as well. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Now that that's over, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Delta** **Kindergarten**

 **No pov**

"RAAAAHHHH!" Onyx shouted in rage as he smashed through several large rocks scattered around the Kindergarten. He held out his hand causing the rocks to float into the air before he shouted again causing the boulders to shatter. He fell to his knees panting, "How dare she disgrace my mother like that!" Onyx slammed his fists into the ground. A massive crater formed beneath him and started to glow a bright orange as the stone became superheated. The fire inside his gem responding to his emotions, violently.

"She knew things, things she shouldn't have known. Mom is gone, so the only way she could have known that stuff was if Moms Pearl told her. But when? When did she tell her about me being created?" He slammed his fist into the ground again making the stone heat up more and more. When!?" He took a few deep breaths before he realized something, "Wait, what happen to Pearl after I was poofed? It was like she just disappeared." His eyes widen, "The Pearl from earlier, she-no it couldn't be. Was she the one who belonged to my mom. But she joined the Crystal Gems." Onyx grit his teeth as the area grew hotter. "That's how she did it, Rose Quartz turned Moms Pearl against her so she could get close!" He shouted and clenched his fists in rage, "I trusted her, Mom trusted her, and she got shattered because of that Pearl and Rose Quartz!"

White Jade watched as her Prince destroyed the area around him, her own powers were at work keeping the heat and flying debris contained in a certain area. She wanted to help him but she wasn't even sure what to do, but she knew someone who might. White Jade held her hand out and waited for the Diamond communicator to fly into her hands, she would be in a lot of trouble for this but if it was to help Onyx then she would gladly accept the punishment. She pulled the diamond shaped communicator apart and placed the tips on one another making it look like an hourglass. She pressed three buttons and twisted it, the communicator flew into the air before creating an orange holographic screen.

"This is the Diamond direct line, how may I assist you?" Asked Orange Pearl, She then noticed that it was not a Diamond on the other end of the call, "Excuse me, but who gave you permission to use this line?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"I am General White Jade of Prince Onyx's court, I have used this communicator to inform Orange Diamond of an emergency regarding the health of the Prince." White Jade spoke, "Please, I must speak with her right away."

"I am afraid that Orange Diamond is currently occupied at the mo-" Orange Pearl started but White Jade cut her off.

"Please inform Orange Diamond that recently the gem of Prince Onyx was cracked in half and the fire she gave him is melting the stone in an active Kindergarten."

Orange Pearl looked horrified at what White Jade just said, "I-I will inform her at once, please stay on the line." She ran off screen.

There was some muffled talking in the back ground until an audibly "HE'S WHAT!?" was heard from the other side. Not a moment later Orange Diamond was on the screen with a look of worry on her face. "What is going on!?" She shouted. White Jade turned the screen for Orange to see Onyx, Orange looked at Onyx and everything around him. "White Jade!" Orange shouted.

"Yes my Diamond?"

"Remove all the air around him so there is nothing to burn, is the remote Homeworld Warp active in the Kindergarten?"

"Yes." Replied White Jade as she held her hands out and did as she was told. "The remote warp is functional and able to be used at any time." The screen cut out and White Jade blinked in confusion.

Not a minute later the nearby warp pad lit up, once it died down it revealed Orange Diamond in all her glory. She looked around frantically till she spotted Onyx on his hands and knees in the crater he made with his anger. Orange Diamond ran to the edge of the crater and looked at the Prince, she walked closer, the heat not really bothering her in the slightest. Once she was close enough she picked Onyx up into her hands, she was shocked to see his tears and quickly placed a finger on his gem. A moment later she pulled out the scythe she had given him. Onyx looked like a jolt of electricity shot through him and his eyes were wide before he went limp and fell onto Oranges hands with half open eyes. Orange started petting his head with a worried look as she walked out of the crater.

White Jade fell to her knees and panted, using her powers to contain Onyxs powers drained her and it was a miracle she hadn't retreated into her gem. White Jade looked up at Orange Diamond who wielded the scythe that was back to its full height in one hand, and Onyx in the other hand. "My Diamond, is he...?"

"He is alright, my flame was reacting to his emotions." She turned to look at White Jade, "Tell me, what happened to him?"

"I am not certain, the Prince returned and started destroying unoccupied parts of the kindergarten. It is unclear what caused this but I am afraid that he is the only one who can answer you." She bowed.

Orange looked at Onyx in concern, "Very well, I will wait for him to recover." White Jade followed after Orange Diamond as she walked towards the control center of the kindergarten.

A few hours later Onyx woke up and found himself in the lap of Orange Diamond. She was examining the progress of the incubating gems he found, "Orange?" Onyx asked wanting to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Orange snapped her head towards Onyx with a smile. "Onyx!" She said happily and made the screens disappear before picking him up. "You're okay! How do you feel?"

Onyx held his head like he had a headache, "I feel like I stayed in the extraction chamber for too long again."

Orange giggled, "I remember that, White wouldn't let you go in there alone for decades without another Diamond with you."

"Please don't remind me, it was awkward enough when Mom brought me." His eyes widen for a moment before gaining a sad expression.

"Onyx?" Orange asked in concern, "What happened?"

Onyx didn't want to tell her or the other Diamonds about what was going on, he wanted to find more answers before that. "I...underestimated the remaining Crystal Gems, I let my anger get the best of me and didn't see the Crystal Gems attack hit my gem. I was able to heal myself but your fire reacted to my emotions and went out of control. I was...ashamed that I'm not as good as you all." He down before looking up and hoped she believed him, he didn't want the other Diamonds to know what was going on, to him they wouldn't understand. Also what he said wasn't exactly a lie, also he didn't want to see Steven get hurt.

"I see. How could you be so careless!?" Orange shouted making him flinch, "Do you know what would happen if you were shattered!?" Onyx looked down, Orange let out a sigh, "Onyx, you are the Prince of Homeworld. You mean so much to me and the other Diamonds, if you shattered...I don't even want to think about it." She said in a caring tone.

"I know, I'm sorry." Onyx replied still looking down.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" She asked.

Onyx looked up at Orange Diamond, "I need to make sure these Gems develop before I head home, they will be done soon."

Onyx was about to jump from her lap but she held him up in front of her face. "Well then, I need to go back and finish my work, do you promise to be more careful?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good." She put him down and handed him the scythe back, Orange was about to leave but stopped, "I will try and keep the other Diamonds from coming here for the time being. But I doubt they will be happy to hear what happened to you."

"Thank you, and I'll deal with them when they find out."

"Very well, I will return once my work is done...and Onyx?"

"Yes?"

"You will make an excellent Diamond one day." She said with a smile.

Orange and Onyx said goodbye for now before she warped away back to Homeworld.

Onyx got to work on what he needed to do, he was going to find out the truth one way or the other. The first thing he was gonna do was have a chat with a certain Pearl about how she betrayed him, and his mother.

 **Time skip, Crystal Gem base**

Steven and Sapphire were waiting patiently for the others to reform, Onyx told them that he had fixed the gems, so Steven could only wait for now. He had met up with his father who was a bit stressed about what happened to him. Connie had called several times but Steven tried to figure out what to tell her so she wouldn't be worried about him, he managed to work things out after an emotional talk with Connie.

Now he sat in front of the gems and smiled when he saw Amethysts gem start to glow and float into the air. He turned and was about to call for Sapphire but she was already there, "I'm here Steven." She said making Steven jump a bit in surprise.

The two watched as Amethyst appeared in front of them, she stumbled a bit before looking around, "What happened-woah!" Steven pulled the purple gem into a hug.

"Amethyst! You're okay!" Steven said happily as he hugged the purple gem.

"Yeah man, can't keep me down for to long." She said with a smirk while messing up Stevens hair. She stopped when she saw Sapphire smiling next to Steven. "Sapphire!? Your okay! But how!?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, I am alright, Onyx brought me back." She replied calmly.

Amethyst look at her with wide eyes, "But you were shattered, how did he do it?"

"I'm not sure."

Before the gems could say more, Pearls gem started to glow. Soon Pearl appeared and looked at the sight in front of her. She gasped and covered her mouth, "Sapphire?" She asked hopefully.

Sapphire nodded, "Hello Pearl, it's good to see you again."

"Sapphire!"Pearl said with joy and pulls the small blue gem into a hug, "You're alive! But I thought-"

"Onyx brought me back and returned our ability to fuse." Sapphire frowned, "Although, I do feel like something is different."

Rubys gem started glowing catching the others attention, Pearl let go of Sapphire as they all looked at Ruby form.

Ruby opened her eyes wide as she saw Sapphire standing in front of her. Ruby was about to run towards and hug Sapphire, but Sapphire spoke and what she said made Ruby stop dead in her tracks.

"Hello, my name is Sapphire. Who might you be?" She asked with a smile.

 **(Considered ending it here, but decided against it because of the last cliffhanger)**

The room was dead quiet, Steven looked confused, Pearl looked horrified, and Amethysts mouth was open in shock.

Sapphire tilted her head the smile still present, "Is something wrong?"

"Sapphire...it's me, Ruby." Ruby said taking a few steps forwards, "Don't you remember me?"

Sapphire looked at Ruby for a few moments, "I'm sorry but I do not recall meeting you before. When did we meet?"

Ruby couldn't believe what was happening. Sapphire, the love of her life, doesn't remember her, moments ago she had thought Sapphire was dead, but this hurt her just as much. "We...you...I..." Ruby couldn't think of what to say, thankfully she didn't have to worry about what to say as she was interrupted by the warp pad going off.

The light dies down to reveal Onyx standing there with a neutral expression on his face. He looked around at the expressions of everybody, "Is this a bad time?" He asked.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ruby lunged at him with her flaming gauntlet aimed at his gem. Not even an inch from his gem, sand ripped through the floorboards and wrapped around her arms and legs.

"Really?" Onyx asked with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you learn anything from this morning?" He moved her back away from him and held her their with the sand.

"You did this!" She shouted in rage, "Fix her!"

Onyx looked at Sapphire who was looking back at him nervously, "She looks fine to me, now be silent, I'm not here for you." The sand wrapped around Rubys mouth and covered everything below her neck in sand before it hardens into stone. He looks at Pearl who flinched, "Hello Pearl, we need to talk." He said in a dark tone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **After watching the new episode Battle of Heart and Mind: (Crying tears of pure joy and** **happiness) This is the most beautiful thing I've seen. I'm so happy! New fusions! Obsidian is amazing and I love the sword she has! It's a better version of the ones I gave Black Quartz. I won't keep you all from the story for much longer, but first, reviews!**

 **Guest: Glad you like it, hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Layla347: Thanks, enjoy the chapter!**

 **jarod237: Glad you liked it, and you'll find out why I did it in this chapter, but if you don't get it I'll explain in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Doctor Jupiter: True, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **myfunvideos: There are other ways to get the information from Pearls memories, and you're about to see it. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **I really hope you all enjoy the chapter and continue to read my story in the future. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The room was dead quiet aside from a struggling Ruby bound in stone, Pearl was looking nervously at Onyx, it was also clear he now recognized her. Amethyst was in front of Steven with her whip out. Sapphire stood next to Steven as well just in case Onyx did anything, "Well?" The Prince asked sounding annoyed.

"Amethyst, Sapphire." Pearl said getting their attention, "Watch Steven." The others were confused for a moment until Pearl walked closer to Onyx and whispered so only he could hear, "Please, not in front of Steven." She almost begged.

Onyx looked at Steven who looked back in confusion for a moment, "Fine." He turned and followed Pearl to the Temple door, her gem lit up as the door to her room opened before they both walk in.

"Wait don't-!" Steven called out trying to stop them only for the door to close on him.

Once the door closed, Pearl turns to look at him, she was expecting him to attack her and shatter her but instead he was looking around her room curiously. Onyx looked at the fountain like room for a moment before looking back at Pearl, "This room suits you." He stated calmly.

"Thank you." Pearl said with a small smile.

"Now, onto more important matters." He turned to look at Pearl, "Hello Pearl, what's it been? Almost 6,000 years I'd say."

"Yes, just about. You're looking well."

"Thanks. You look." He looked her up and down, "Different. But I shouldn't be surprised really, after so long you were bound to reform a few times."

"You're...surprisingly calm." Pearl replied hesitantly.

"I took out most of my rage earlier, I figured it would be best if I was more calm when I spoke to you. But believe me, I'm still angry."

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you."

"It still means a lot."

Onyx looked at her in the eyes, "I'll make this short, you're bringing up memories I don't want to remember right now. Why did you betray my mother?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

She flinched before looking down, "I...I...I-"Pearl struggled, her whole body shaking, but ended up covering her mouth, "I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Onyx asked clenching his fist.

"Can't." She said looking down, but when she looked back up Onyx was walking towards her with an angry expression. Pearl backed away from him nervously, "Onyx wait I-" She covered her mouth again. She stopped when her back hit the wall, Pearl looked up only to see a fist heading right for her, her eyes snapped shut and waited for the strike.

 ***BOOM*** The Temple shook from the impact.

Pearl opened her eyes when she didn't feel any pain, she looked to her right and saw Onyx had missed her, barely. She turned to ask him why he didn't hit her but stopped when she saw the tears in his eyes. "Why?" He asked in weak voice. "Just tell me why you did it."

"I'm sorry, I can't." She said sadly.

"I have to know!" He shouted before looking down, "I went inside Steven's gem...I fought Rose Quartz there."

Her eyes widen, "You...what?" She asked in shock, "How?"

"We fought, and I was going to do everything I could to shatter her. But then..." He grit his teeth, "She disgraced my mother by taking her form." Pearl gasped, "She said things only you or my mother could have know. And since my mothers gone, that only leaves you, you betrayed my mother and told Rose Quartz about me. That's the only explanation, I won't let my mothers memory be disgraced any more." Cracks started spreading across the wall and the ground, Onyx noticed and closed his eyes. He removed his fist from the wall and used his powers to fix the damage he caused. Onyx looked back at Pearl, "She claimed she was my mother but that can't be true. That gem is not my mother and never will be! So tell me why you betrayed my mother and told Rose Quartz about me!" He demanded.

Pearl looked at Onyx in shock, he not only talked to Rose but even fought her as well. Pearl wanted to tell him the truth but couldn't, she covered her mouth once again. "I can't tell you, even if I wanted to." She replied to the Prince.

Onyx grit his teeth once more, "Then I will find out for myself." Before she could ask what he meant, Onyx thrust his hand forwards and placed his hand on Pearls gem. Her eyes went wide before her gem lit up as well as Onyx gem before they both turned into light.

* * *

Pearl opened her eyes and found herself in a white void like area, she shook her head trying to focus as she stood up, "What happened?" She asked.

"You've redecorated." Pearl spun and saw Onyx looking around the void, "This place use to be more cluttered, I guess you took my advice in organizing things."

"Wh-where are we?" She asked. "What did you do?"

"You don't recognize this place? It's your gem after all."

Her eyes widen, "My gem?" She looked around before looking back at him, "You...fused with me?" She asked.

"It was the quickest way to access your gem without disrupting your mind to much, but since I have access to your gem you have access to mine. Since I'm looking through your memories, you can look through mine, I imagine you want to see a few things as well." Onyx waved his hand and two gems appeared at each end of the small void, one a bright white, and the other pitch black. Half of the void became black near his gem but Onyx ignored it and walked towards Pearls gem and walked through it before disappearing into it.

Pearl ran after him, once she ran through her gem she found herself on a beach in front of the Temple before Steven was born. Onyx looked at Pearl, "Where are we?"

"This is about 15 years ago. I-" She was cut off by the sound of someone crying. Both walked over to see a younger looking Pearl crying behind a broken part of the Temple.

"What's with her?" He asked.

The other Pearl responded, "What is Rose thinking? She can't have a baby!" She said in tears.

Onyx looked at the real Pearl with a raised eyebrow "Really?" Pearl looked away nervously, "This isn't what I want." Onyx walked towards Pearls gem again with Pearl close behind him. The two walked through the gem once more and the two appeared on a battle field littered with gems and weapons, the ground had a red tint to it as well as the sky. "The Gem war." Onyx said in a dark tone, he remembered most of the war till he was bubbled.

"Yes." Pearl said sadly.

"My mother wanted a colony all for herself, something else she could call her own. But even that was taken away from her." Onyx said in a dark tone. Pearl wanted to speak but covered her mouth instead. Onyx looked at Pearl, "Was it worth it? Was all this really worth it?"

Pearl looked right at Onyx, "Yes." She said without a doubt, "I always believed in Rose, I just hope you can understand."

"Understand what?" He asked but Pearl didn't respond, "Understand why you helped shatter my mother?" She only motioned towards the next floating gem.

"I'll be waiting for you back at the beginning, I'll see you there." Pearl turned and walked away from the prince and went back to the first room of her gem.

Onyx walked through the second one and found himself standing in front of Pink Diamonds Palanquin, he looked around before hearing a loud ***POOF*** making his whole body go rigid. He slowly turned to see Rose Quarts holding her sword out, and standing over pink gem shards. Onyx stumbled for a moment at the sight in front of him. "No..." He said quietly. "NO!" He shouted and ran over to the shards and fell to his knees, he reached out towards the shards, his arms shaking as he got closer. "It was you." He said making a fist, "I knew it was-" The words died in his throat when a hand holding a pink gem came in front of him, a pink diamond to be exact. Onyx looked up at Rose only to see Pearls gem on her forehead, "W-What?" He asked in shock, "Pearl? I don't-"

Pearl held out her hand and Onyx stood up and looked at the Diamond in her other hand. She moved aside to let Onyx see Pearls floating gem, she motions him forwards. Onyx didn't move at first, he was in shock. Everything he had believed was just thrown into question, did the Diamonds lie to him? Why was Pearl disguised as Rose? He hesitantly walked through the gem and appeared inside of the Palanquin. Before he could do anything he heard a familiar voice, quietly he walked behind the throne and stopped when he saw Rose Quartz and Pearl talking. Deciding it was best to stay hidden he listened in on what they were saying.

"-and then you'll be done. It's going to be easy." Rose said to Pearl.

"There's got to be another way, I mean...maybe-" Pearl seemed uncertain but was interupted by Rose.

"Blue and Yellow don't care, they never have. This is Pink Diamonds colony, we can end it all right here, right now."

"You know this is crazy right?" Pearl replied, Rose nodded. "Your status, my purpose, none of it will matter anymore." Rose nodded again, "This will change...everything."

"I know! Isn't it exiting!?"

Pearl let out a sigh and smiled, "It is."

"We can leave our old lives behind. If this is really is my world then I want to give it to the Crystal Gems. I want to live here with human beings, I want to live here with you! We'll both finally be free!"

Pearl was silent for a moment, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Oh, Pearl!" Rose said excitedly taking Pearls hands.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this."

"I can't exactly shatter myself." Rose replied. Onyx looked at her in confusion as Pearl and Rose hugged one another. Once the hug ended Rose was covered in a bright light as her form started to grow, her gem flipped so it was facing down and his eyes widen at a form he could never forget. She wore a magenta-pink and dark magenta top which was cropped in the middle to reveal her midriff and gem with large, puffy pink and white shoulder pads, magenta pink gloves and a small pink and white skirt. She also wore magenta pink pants which were short and puffy, white stockings and a pair of pink slippers with white pom poms floating over each of them. She had rose pink skin, short, large and fluffy pale pink hair and magenta eyes with diamond-shaped pupils. She appeared to wear lipstick as well. Her pink gemstone was located on her navel and displayed in a large pentagon-shaped opening. Rose Quartz, was his mother, Pink Diamond.

Onyx fell to his knees, "She...she was telling the truth." He said quietly, "And I tried to-" The words dies in his throat at the realization he tried to shatter his own mother. He placed his hand over his gem, "I...I tried to..."

Onyx watched as his mother went to the front of the Palanquin and scoop something up before walking back over to Pearl. Pink knelt down to show she had collected a pink flower and some dirt, Pearl took the flower and placed it in her hair. Pink made a fist and blew into it before crushing the dirt as hard as she could, she opened her fist to reveal what looked like a shattered pink gem despite being dirt moments ago. "Convincing?" Pink asked Pearl who looked uncomfortable.

"Very much so my Diamond." Pearl replied.

"Soon it will be just...Rose." Pink put the fake shards into her mouth and swallowed. Pearl started to draw the sword but Pink stopped her. "Wait, there's one last thing I need to do." She said holding Pearls hands.

"Yes?"

"No one can ever find out we did this, I don't ever want to look back." Pink moved Pearls hands over her mouth, "So, for my last order to you as a Diamond. "Please, let's never speak of this again. No one can know." Pink Diamond smiled before standing up and walking towards the front of the Palanquin.

Onyx watched with tear filled eyes as his mother was about to leave the Palanquin but she stopped when a Black Sapphire ran into the Palanquin, "My Diamond!" She shouted urgently, "I must speak with you!"

"Oh!" Pink Diamond quickly composed herself, "Um, yes?" Pearl was hiding behind the throne at the moment nervously. "What is it? I'm very busy right now."

"My Diamond, this regards the...personal matter you asked of me earlier." She said nervously. She motions Pink Diamond closer so she can whisper in her ear.

Pinks eyes widen, "That's wonderful, so where is Onyx?" She asked looking around for her son.

"I'm afraid...that the Prince is being kept under watch at one of the Tempest Spires until he reforms, Purple Diamond, Orange Diamond, and Green Diamond are all keeping watch over him until he reforms." Black Sapphire explains.

Pink bit her thumb, "Even Teal is there?" She asked calling Green Diamond by her nickname. Pink looked down.

"My Diamond?" Black Sapphire asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I wanted Onyx to be with me...no, he will be safe there with them until I can get him back."

Onyx watched as his mother and Black Sapphire walked outside, the world around him became a blur of images of what happened, including the diamonds blasting the planet before he was back in the void he arrived in.

A few minutes had passed before Onyx felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Pearl with a concerned look on her face, "Onyx?"

"Why?" He asked quietly, "Why didn't she tell me? Did she not trust me? Her own son!?" He punched the ground.

"She did trust you, but your mother knew that if she told you then you would try everything you could to help her. If the other Diamonds found out you were helping her as Rose Quartz...she feared they would shatter you and she couldn't let that happen. There were so many times she wanted to tell you, but knew if she did you would be at risk." Pearl said sitting next to him. Placing a hand on his back to comfort him.

Onyx wanted to argue but she was right, if he had helped then he most likely would have been found out and either shattered or...worse.

Pearl held out her hand helping Onyx to his feet, after a moment he pulled Pearl into a hug surprising her. Before Pearl could ask what he was doing Onyx spoke. "I'm...sorry for trying to shatter you, and everything else."

Pearl smiled and returned the hug, "I forgive you, although I don't know about the others being so forgiving."

"I know." Onyx replied, "I also know I don't have any right to ask this after making us fuse, but can we stay like this for a bit longer? I...don't want to be alone right now."

Pearl gave a small laugh, "Of course, I would like that." Their bodies lit up and blended together, the space around them becoming a bright grey before two sets of eyes open. The top two being bright blue and the bottom two being black, each had white diamonds in their pupils.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Onyx and Pearl entered the temple, and the gems were trying everything they could to get Ruby out of the rock cocoon Onyx trapped her in.

Steven tossed away the remains of a sledgehammer and pulled out a list "Okay, so that didn't work." He said crossing of sledgehammer on a list he made, "So what else do we have?" Steven asked Amethyst and Sapphire.

"It is unlikely we will break it until Onyx and Pearl come out of the Temple." Sapphire stated calmly while holding up a blowtorch, Amethyst currently trying to ignite a flame. Ruby desperately trying to crawl away.

"I bet Garnet could break that rock like nothing." Steven said to himself.

Sapphire looked at him, "Who is Garnet?" She asked.

"You really don't remember?" Steven asked, Sapphire shook her head. "Garnet is...well, um. You and Ruby fuse into Garnet and you were so cool!" He said happily.

Amethyst finally managed to get the blowtorch working, she laughed as Sapphire lowered the face mask, Ruby looked at her in horror. Ruby, by some miracle, managed to hop onto her feet and desperately hopped away from Amethyst who ran after the red gem.

"Fusion?" Sapphire thought for a moment, "I'm sorry, I think I remember Garnet, or at least...when I was her...it's a bit fuzzy." Amethyst grabbed Ruby and held her in front of Sapphire who started to use the blowtorch on the stone, sparks flew as the fire heated the stone.

"Oh man, there's got to be a way for you to-" Steven was cut off when the door to the Temple opened, Steven expected to see Pearl and Onyx but his eyes widen in amazement and shock.

Standing there was a gem Steven had never seen before, she has long, large, and wavy hair, while each tuft ends in a distinctive point. Her forehead has a light grey gemstone in the center of it. She has lilac colored skin with a hint of grey, the top of her hair started out as a dark grey but became similar to pearls hair color near the ends. She possesses only a single pair of arms, and is slender and curvaceous with a tall stature, standing a few inches taller than Opal. Two pairs of eyes, two being bright blue and the bottom two being black, each had white diamonds in their pupils. Her nose is shapely and pointed like Pearl's nose, but short with discernible nostrils. She has a sleeveless, skin-tight dark grey strapless leotard with light grey pants with her hips being revealed. There is a stylized, downward-pointing, arrowhead-shaped cut-out on the stomach area of the leotard where a grey gemstone is. She also wears a loose, near, translucent cloth wrapped below the gem. Her outfit includes no footwear, only the pants reaching to just below her knees. (Similar to Rainbow Quarts only with a different outfit and a darker color theme)

She smiles as she looks at the group, "Hello everyone, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for to long?"

"Giant Woman!" Steven shouts in excitement and runs over to the new gem who giggles at his reaction. "What's your name?"

"Hello Steven, since I'm Onyx and Pearl." She thought for a moment, "You can call me Shadow Quartz, or if you want to keep it simple, you can just call me Shadow for now." She said with a smile and knelt to look at Steven.

"So cool!" He exclaimed, but he then remembered what was going on. "Quick, I need Onyx's help!"

Shadow looked at Steven with a sad expression, "Sorry Steven but I'm gonna stay like this for just a little bit longer, but I can still help you even like this." She finished with a smile. "What do you need?"

"We need you to fix Sapphire! She can't remember anything about Ruby!"

Shadow blinked a few times, "Huh?"

* * *

"Hm." Shadow hums as she looks at Sapphires gemstone, the other Crystal Gems, and a now uncocooned Ruby, watched nervously. "You don't have any memories of her at all?" She asked Sapphire.

"Correct." Sapphire replied.

"Okay, well there's good news, bad news, and...news that could be good or bad. What do you want to hear first?" She asked the Crystal Gems.

"Um." Steven said nervously, "The bad news?"

"The bad news is that when I brought Sapphire back her memories of Ruby weren't transferred over with her." She holds out the two halves of Sapphires former gemstone. "Her memories of Ruby are still in here."

"Can you give them back to her!?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Well, yes and no." Shadow took Sapphires hand. "Hey Steven." She said calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Fix this for me." She stopped, "Please." Shadow tossed Steven the two halves of Sapphires gem.

Steven caught the two halves of the gem, "Okay, I'll try." Steven licked his hand and put the two halves together, a bright blue light lit up from the gemstone. The crack that separated the two halves disappeared before the two became whole once more.

Shadow took the gemstone back and looked it over, he let go of Sapphires hand and sighed once more. "I advise all of you to look away, I doubt you will want to see her like this." He said in a sad tone.

"What are you-?" Ruby asked but was cut off when Sapphire gasped and covered her mouth.

Before anyone could react the Sapphires gem floated into the air as a small human like form started to appear. Soon the familiar form of Sapphire appeared, only something was very wrong. Her entire body, clothes, hair, everything, was covered in cracks. The moment her feet hit the floor tears poured down her face, her hands gripped the side of her head as she let out a scream, the cracks covering her body seemed to grow as she did.

The others were horrified, standing in front of them were two Sapphires, one who had no memories of Ruby, and one who looked like they were in so much pain.

Shadow had a sad look as she walked forwards and pulled the Sapphire into a hug and sat down. "It's okay, you're safe here now, let me take that pain from you." She stroked the blue gems hair as the screaming stopped, Sapphire gripped Shadow like her life depended on it, the cracks on her body slowly started to retreat towards her gem, but surprisingly the cracks started to appear on Shadow the longer they stayed together. Shadow ignored the pain as she comforted the Sapphire in her arms, saying calming and soothing words the entire time. The other fems watched them as the cracks slowly transferred to Shadow, Ruby wanted to go to Sapphire but didn't know what she would do. Once all the cracks were off of Sapphire, the ones on Shadow slowly disappeared from her body. Sapphire kept her grip on the fusion as she shifted a bit to look at the crystal gems looking at them.

"Dude." Amethyst said, "What did you just do?"

"I brought what remains of Sapphire from her old gem back. But it's a delicate process, if this isn't handled carefully then she will be lost." She replied not stopping her comforting of the fragile gem in her arms.

Sapphire didn't know what was going on, who she was, where she was, only that who ever this was took the pain away from her, she used her as an anchor to feel safe in their arms, like everything would disappear if she let her go.

"Is that...me?" Sapphire asked as she looked at the other Sapphire in the fusions arms.

"Yes and no, to make things simple, call this one Sapphire for now and you will be Saph." Shadow replied, "Sapphire?" She said towards the gem in her arms, "I need you to let me go." Her grip tightened, "I promise that even if you let me go I will still be here, I won't leave you."

Ever so slowly, Sapphire started to move back from Shadow while still griping one of her arms. Soon she was sitting next to the fusion while holding their hand for dear life.

"There we go, that wasn't so bad." She said petting her head. "Now, I'm going to give you your memories back, but you won't remember any of this alright?"

Saphire slowly nodded. She motioned Saph over and held her hand in his. A blue aura passed from Saph, through Shadow, then into Sapphire. The tears in her eyes stopped, her shaking died down, and her death grip loosened. When the aura died down Sapphire blinked a few times.

While Sapphire regained herself Shadow stood up and motioned Ruby, who had been resisting the urge to run forwards and embrace Sapphire out of fear of loosing her, closer. Doing so the red gem stood there nervously, Shadow tapped Sapphire on the head making her look up, once she saw Ruby her eye widened and she shouted with joy, "Ruby!" She said tackling the red gem to the ground as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Sapphire!" Ruby said with tears of joy as she returned the hug. Soon the two were engulfed in a bright light before the familiar form of Garnet appeared. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she smiled at being reunited.

"Garnet!" Steven and the others said with joy as he joined in the hug. Saph however was looking at the scene feeling out of place. Shadow rolled her eyes and pushed her forwards making her join the hug which the Crystal Gems happily let her join. All of them had tears of joy as they reunited with one another. "You're back!"

Shadow watched them, she was jealous and happy for them.

Shadow quietly walked out of the house and sat down at the edge of the beach

"Do you want to talk about it? I know Onyx's still upset." Shadow asked herself, she let out a sigh, "He's just...confused. He spent so long hating Rose Quartz, only to find out she was his mother the whole time. It's...confusing, he just needs a bit of time to get use to it. Thousands of years of hate aren;t just gonna go away over night after all." Shadow was quiet for a moment, then she heard a strange noise. "Do you hear that?" She asked herself as the noise grew louder.

"Onyx!" Came the familiar voice of a certain cherry colored Gem. Shadow blinked before she held up her hand a moment before catching Cherry Quartz. Shadow looked at Cherry who had tear filled eyes as she looked up at Shadow heart broken. "Why would you fuse with her!?" Am I not good enough for you!?"

"Cherry what are you doing here?" Shadow asked the teary eyes gem.

"I missed you!" Cried Cherry as she gripped the fusions arm. "How could you fuse with this weakling!?"

"Excuse me?" Shadow asked sounding annoyed, a moment later Shadow separated and now where she was stood Onyx and Pearl.

Cherry jumped onto Pearls head and started pulled on Pearls hair and repeatedly hit Pearl with her tiny fists over and over again, "Who said you get to fuse with Onyx!?"

"For your information-ow! He asked me!" Pearl said pulling the red gem off her and held her at arms length. "And did you just bite me!? What's wrong with you!?"

"WHAT!?" Cherry shouted looking at Onyx in shock. He looked away nervously.

"Yeah, I did ask her to fuse with me."

"But why!? Black Quartz is much better than...um?"

"Shadow Quartz." Onyx informed her.

"Black Quartz is better than Shadow Quartz by far! What does she have that we don't?" She let go of Pearl and latched onto his stomach area, "If you wanted to fuse so badly all you have to do is ask." Cherry stated looking up into his eyes before pulling him closer. "Black Quartz is better right?"

"Well, I-" Onyx wasn't sure what he should say, thankfully Pearl cut in.

"Please!" She said pulling her off of the Prince. "Shadow is much better than Black Quartz by a long shot!"

The two continued to argue back and forth while Onyx watched, unsure what to say, if he took either side the other would be upset with him. He only hoped they wouldn't argue for too long, besides, what's the worst that could happen?


End file.
